


The Path to Destiny

by bookishworm



Series: Destiny Believes in Us [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feelings, First Crush, First Love, Friendship, Married Couple, Other, Shirbert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishworm/pseuds/bookishworm
Summary: Set in between scenes in Season 1 of Anne with an E. Explores the parent/child relationship between the Cuthberts and Anne and John Blythe and Gilbert Blythe. Also gives an inkling to Gilbert's growing affections for Anne, even though it remains a mystery to him.Includes:Anne and Gilbert apologising to each other and their friendship grows.Gilbert's feelings for Anne starts to change but Anne is still quite oblivious.Sweet moments between Gilbert and Anne.Show's the relationship between John and Gilbert Blythe - father and son. Gilbert can't stop talking about Anne to his father and John can't stop teasing his son about Anne.Marilla's struggle over the thought of losing John Blythe.Glimpse of a married Anne and GilbertCharacters from Anne with and E and Anne of Green Gables.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, John Blythe/Marilla Cuthbert, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Series: Destiny Believes in Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725733
Comments: 33
Kudos: 156





	1. Awakening of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic - so please be kind. I grew up loving Anne of Green Gables the books and the 80's version of the show and now have fallen in love with Anne with an E. The show has given the characters greater depth and I am now in the process of watching the whole 3 seasons for a third time!
> 
> I don't claim to be a writer. I work with numbers! But I had started to imagine what happened between the characters between each scene and had what ifs going through my head that I had to write it down. Enjoy!

Blythe what have you done! He thought to himself in a panic. He caused this. He didn’t mean to. Somehow what was happening before him was not how he imagined the encounter in his head. He thought that she would accept his apple, give him a smile and say thank you. Then he would sit there for the rest of the day in the classroom happy that he made her smile. Never did he expect a slate to the head, a furious Mr. Phillips and now the new girl running away from the schoolhouse, head held high and a look of determination on her face. Cute freckled face, he thought. Stop it Gilbert! You created this scene! His confused mind told him. What to do? he thought.

Impulsively, he stood again at the same time that his classmate Diana Barry did so. Both students about to turn towards the door, desperate to go after runaway Anne. Gilbert wanting to apologise and bring her back to her desk, Diana full of concern wanted to console her bosom friend. But both were stopped by an incensed Mr. Phillips. “Diana Barry and Gilbert Blythe! Sit down now! I will have no more interruptions and no more students are to leave the school. Continue on with your work!”

Slowly, Diana and Gilbert returned to their desks, very much aware at the stunned and amused eyes staring at them. Diana looked at Gilbert with a displeased face, Gilbert noticed. He felt guilty more than ever. As he sat down, Charlie Sloane gave him a pat on the back. What a terrible first day back, Gilbert thought.

*****

Marilla watched as Anne drowned her sorrows against her. She held the slight, fragile child as best she could. For the first time, Marilla’s new found daughter feel the safe haven of a mother. Anne, she thought, has indeed been judged harshly.

Marilla felt Anne’s legs giving way as she continued to sob, releasing the weight of her despair. She led Anne to the parlour, her arm around Anne’s shoulders as she sat both of them down on the couch waiting for her tears to subside. Anne clung to Marilla for dear life.

Eventually, Anne’s tears dried up. She was reduced to hiccupping sobs. Matthew appeared with a glass of water and he stooped down to Anne’s level. “Uh, this may soothe you Anne. I’ll be in the barn if you need me.” Matthew tip toed out of the room, unsure whether to stay or leave Marilla to deal with an upset Anne.

Anne took a few sips of water and surprisingly found that it indeed, gave her some comfort. Although the tears stopped the sadness remained.

“Now, Anne. I want you to know that despite what has happened that you are safe here with myself and Matthew.” Marilla took the glass of water from Anne and set it aside at the nearly table. She sat back down beside the distraught Anne.

“You may not wish to speak of the events at school but I find that at times when our minds and hearts are burdened, talking about it with family lessens the despair. Tell me, what has happened at school?” asked Marilla.

“Please Marilla, I do not wish to talk about it. Recounting the events will bring me back to a state of disrepair and I fear that it will make you want to send me back to the orphanage. I promise in my deepest of hearts that I will try my hardest to be the kind of person that won’t put you to shame. Please Marilla, please!” Anne pleaded.

Marilla gently explained, “Anne there will be no talk of going back to the asylum. You’re a Cuthbert and this is your home. You have nothing to fear. I know about the incident with regards to Prissy Andrews and I have taken the liberty to apologise to Mrs. Andrews. The Avonlea grapevine can be harsh at times and news travels fast. So, there is no use hiding events from today. I will find out eventually. Now, I assume that you had to endure some consequences due to your story about…um…intimate relations?”

“Yes Marilla,” replied Anne, tears welling up in her eyes. “Yesterday, I was just so excited that I may have found more bosom friends who were so intently listening to what I had to say, I may have mentioned about what I heard and saw when I was in service with the Hammonds. In the orphanage, those girls that have been in service would often come back with similar stories so I had no inkling that it would be scandalous to discuss such things. I have since come to the realisation that such topics are not normally discussed with others. I am deeply sorry I assumed that what I saw happening between Prissy Andrews and Mr. Philips in the supply room was in the same accord as the Hammonds. It was wrong of me to spread such rumours considering I know how much it hurts to be the brunt of gossip.”

“Well Anne. I must say I’m pleased that I don’t need to explain to you that we must be careful what we say to other people. Unfortunately, you have experienced more in your thirteen years that most of the older folk in Avonlea have in their lifetime. Some will be shocked at what you have seen and heard. But that’s in your past. Despite what happened yesterday, you still had the courage to attend school, so I now question, what happened today?” asked Marilla with concern in her eyes.

“On the way to school, I came upon Billy Andrews who was ever so angry and was ever so threatening because of what I said about his sister. I was so fearful that he was going to hurt me. I pleaded with him that I did not intentionally cause the pain felt by Prissy. Then along came Gilbert Blythe.” Anne explained.

“Go on.” urged Marilla.

“I think Gilbert Blythe may have detected that Billy Andrews was trouble and managed to convince Billy to go on ahead to school to prevent Mr. Phillips from losing his mind at us for being tardy,” continued Anne.

“While I can understand Billy’s need to protect his sister, I can imagine he would have been an absolute brute about it which doesn’t at all surprise me. He has always been a brute boy.” Marilla shook her head as she imagined the wrath of Billy Andrews. “What a blessing that Gilbert Blythe appeared for your protection. He has always been a considerate boy,” added Marilla.

“No Marilla! Gilbert Blythe is the bane of my existence, even at first acquaintance!” yelled Anne as tears ran down her cheek. “He walked in the school with me, unintentionally of course, which added to the displeasure of the girls at school after yesterday’s events. Diana, my only bosom friend in this whole entire world tried to smooth things over, but now I’m doomed to spend my lunch alone at school for the rest of my life as even sweet merciful Diana could not convince them to include me in their circle!”

Tears flowed freely down Anne’s freckled face as she continued, “He tried to speak to me as the girls eyed me from a short distance away. After being told by Tillie Boulter I was not to speak to him at all! I tried to casually request that he be on his way and he just kept on insisting in giving me an apple! Even during class Marilla! I was trying to be the perfect student by concentrating on the number problem at hand and Gilbert Blythe just would not let me be! He threw a piece of paper and chalk at me, then again insisted that I take his apple! I did not care for his apple! We were supposed to be working Marilla, he then pulled my braid and called me CARROTS!”

“Well Anne, I’m certainly surprised at Gilbert for teasing you. It seems out of character somewhat,” explained Marilla. Although he was trying to offer you an apple from his orchard which is an act of kindness, she thought but thought better to not mention it to an already distraught Anne.

“But Marilla, what happened next will surely make you ashamed of me,” said Anne as she bowed her head, unable to look at Marilla. “Please, please Marilla. Don’t send me back! I solemnly promise that from here on end I shall attempt to control my temper and be a model child that you would be proud of. Mr. Phillips was so incredibly enraged that he made me stand in front of the class and wrote on the board that I have a very bad temper. I ran out of class an came straight here.” Anne looked up at Marilla, eyes red from tears.

“My dear child! Whatever happened?” asked a fearful Marilla.

In a hushed tone, Anne replied, “I…I smashed my slate over his head.”

Anne’s answer was met with silence. Marilla could only stare at the child before her.

She’s just a child. Marilla thought. No one at the orphanage would have taught her to show some self- control and how to behave.

“Marilla, please say something,” begged Anne in almost a whisper.

“Well, I’m certainly surprised at your reaction to Gilbert’s teasing. Your tears tell me that you are well aware you may have reacted dramatically and I don’t want to add to your burden as it is.” Marilla took Anne’s hand in hers and looked at her tear stained face.

“Anne, I’m glad you told me what happened. I know it may seem like the world is against you. But I promise you things will pass. Matthew and I will help you get past this and things will get easier.”

“You’re not sending me away?” asked Anne hopefully.

“Certainly not. This is your home. You will never be sent away again Anne. I will however need to go to the Blythe’s to apologise on your behalf for hitting Gilbert just as I did with Mrs. Andrews. But you need to understand that I will only do it on this occasion as you have had a very rough time of it. I am also satisfied that you feel remorse in fuelling the gossip and the effects of your temper. Any other future misadventures, you will need to acknowledge and apologise for yourself. Understand?”

Anne nodded appreciatively. However, Anne still felt the fear of tomorrow. “Marilla, please don’t send me to school. I never want to go to school ever again! Mr. Phillips finds me difficult and is an ogre. I can never do anything right by the girls. The girls hate me! Not to mention Billy Andrews reminds me of the torment at the orphanage and Gilbert calling me ‘Carrots’ just reminds me how homely and ill-favoured I am! I am so utterly humiliated! I never, ever want to go back to school!” begged Anne as she hugged Marilla tightly.

Marilla wrapped her arms around Anne and kissed her on top of her head. She doesn’t know just how beautiful and vibrant her hair can be, thought Marilla.

“Anne, you may miss school for a few days but you shall go back and I think it will be sooner rather than later. My school days were not easy either. The schoolyard can be hard to navigate and understand at the best of times. Matthew certainly had a difficult time. But I do promise you that things will get easier and once everyone sees how clever and enchanting you are, they will want to be a part of your life. You are a smart child with a thirst for learning and in time, when you are ready you may go back. Now, dry those tears, wash your face and help me with supper.”

There was relief on Anne’s face for a brief moment – Marilla called her a Cuthbert and she may stay. However, the torment returned. Despite Marilla’s reassurance, in her mind she was still the homely, disagreeable, trashy orphan girl and the youth of Avonlea confirmed it.

*****

The afternoon dragged on for Gilbert. He could no longer concentrate on the task at hand. He just wanted to run out of the school and walk home to sort out this mess and make Anne come back. Relief finally came when Mr. Phillips dismissed the class for the day. As he turned to head towards the cloak room, he heard Mr. Phillips instruct him tersely, “Gilbert Blythe, may I have a word.” Deflated, Gilbert approached the teacher’s desk.

“I hope you are aware how disappointed I am with you today for instigating the scene this afternoon. It shows lack of respect for your teacher to not concentrate on the task given to you. I want you to write one hundred times the sentence ‘I shall not disrupt the class’ and it has to be given to me tomorrow morning.”

“Yes Mr. Phillips. I apologise for my behaviour. Please I need you to know that Anne’s reaction was due to my teasing,” Gilbert explained. He did not want Anne getting the blame for his actions.

“Just go home and leave me in peace! I’m done for the day!” exclaimed an exasperated Mr. Phillips.

Gilbert grabbed his things and ran out the door.

Running down the school steps, Gilbert could see his classmates dispersing in different directions. Up ahead, on the same path as he was headed, he could see Diana Barry walking by herself. He was surprised that Diana had stood up wanting to go after Anne.

Maybe they’re friends? He thought. Diana may be able to tell him where to find Anne so he could apologise.

“Diana! Wait! Please!” Gilbert yelled as he ran after his classmate.

Diana turned around and looked at Gilbert with menacing eyes. Diana chose to ignore him and kept on walking.

“You can’t ignore me Diana. We have to walk the same path up to a certain point. I just need to speak to you about what happened in class. May we speak for a moment?” Gilbert asked as he caught up to the girl in the blue dress and fell within her stride.

Diana did not stop walking and Gilbert had no choice but to walk with her. “Explain yourself then Gilbert Blythe. What were you thinking? We all saw you trying to get her attention in class. Why were you so insistent? You know Mr. Phillips loses his temper at every interruption and while I did not expect Anne to react the way she did, you instigated the whole thing!”

“I know Diana! I feel so guilty, bad, hopeless and regret for what I did. I need to apologise to Anne. Are you friends? Where can I find her? She wouldn’t speak to me today so I know nothing about where she lives. I’m really hoping to apologise,” explained Gilbert.

“Poor Anne. She has had such a tough first two days of school,” said Diana loudly to herself. “Gilbert, Anne lives with the Cuthberts. They have adopted her recently. But if you want some guidance, I suggest you wait and give her some time to process what happened today. She’s become one of my favourite people and I know that she is ever so passionate, I think its best you give her a day or so. Maybe even wait tomorrow when we return to school, if she decides to return.”

“Thank you for the advice Diana. In the event that you do see her before I do, may you please mention that I am sorry for teasing her about her hair and disturbing her in class. I had no ill thoughts when I called her ‘Carrots’. Her hair doesn’t look like carrots at all. The colour is better than carrots, I mean, oh never mind.”

“Another piece of direction Gilbert, never tease her about her hair. She thinks it makes her look homely and plain and too unique to be liked,” explained Diana. Oh, but I don’t think that at all, in fact I think the complete opposite, Gilbert thought, although he would not voice this out loud to Diana.

“I turn off here,” explained Diana as she stopped at the bend in the path to look at Gilbert. “I have only known her for a short time and I already care for Anne deeply. I was angry at you for not leaving her alone in class, but thank you for acknowledging your behaviour towards Anne today. I hope she accepts your apology.”

“Thank you for taking the time to speak to me about Anne, Diana. Have a good afternoon.”

“Afternoon Gilbert,” she greeted back as she started to walk down the path towards the Barry household.

“Oh, and Gilbert,” Diana turned to look at the boy with the knowing smirk on her face. “Maybe next time try and get her attention when she doesn’t have a slate in her hands!”

With this comment, Diana ran home while Gilbert only shook his head, a smile creeping on his lips.

*****

Gilbert decided to heed Diana’s advice and give Anne some time before he apologised for his behaviour. As he saw the Blythe homestead come into view, Gilbert felt a sense of dread. Never one to keep anything from his father, Gilbert knew he had to confess the day’s events by his father’s bedside. How his father would react for his teasing a classmate made him feel remorse for not being a model student.

As Gilbert approached the steps to his home, Mrs Kincannon walked out, ready for her trek home. “Gilbert, I left some newly baked biscuits in the kitchen. The kettle is ready and you father has just woken from his rest. Perfect timing,” she smiled.

“Thank you, Mrs Kincannon. Much appreciated. I shall see you tomorrow. Good afternoon.”

“Good afternoon, Gilbert.”

Gilbert entered his home. He felt the warmth of the fire and could smell the newly baked biscuits. He walked towards his father’s room and peeked his head inside. “Good Afternoon Dad. I shall prepare us some tea and I’ll come and sit with you for a while,” he announced.

“That would be great son. Thank you.”

After a few minutes, Gilbert returned to his father’s room. Arm laden with a tray containing two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits. He placed the tray by the bedside table and assisted his father by propping him up on two pillows against the headboard. “I’m fine Gilbert. No need for your assistance in sitting me up this afternoon. I’ve had a good rest today.”

Gilbert was grateful for an answer to his quiet question about his father’s wellbeing. He pulled a chair beside his father’s bed and handed his father a cup of tea. It was that instant that John Blythe looked at his son and asked with concern, “Why Gilbert! One side of your face is red. What happened? Did you get into a fight? Are you injured?”

Embarrassment started creeping onto Gilbert’s face. He felt his face grow hot and was afraid the heat was accentuating his already red face. “I’m fine Dad. There’s was an incident with this girl……..” he started.

“You got into a fight with a girl?” John Blythe asked astounded.

“Well, not exactly……….Arghhh! Dad, I am so horrified and embarrassed at my behaviour! Please don’t scold me. I already deeply regret today’s events! I don’t understand what has gotten into me!” exclaimed Gilbert as he placed his face into his hands.

“Now, now Gilbert. I have known you all your life and you possibly could not have behaved that badly. Start from the beginning. In our many conversations you know we can talk things through appropriately and with civility. Tell me. What happened today.”  
Gilbert took his hands off his face and looked at his father. He saw the kindness in his father’s eyes and felt secure that whatever he told him he will be listened to with no judgement.

“This morning, on the way to school in the woods, I heard an angry voice and I was sure it was Billy Andrews. It sounded like he was taunting someone as he does. As soon as I could see more clearly through the fog, I saw Billy with this girl. I’ve never seen the girl before and all I could see was she was frightened. I wasn’t quite sure what Billy had said but I manage to diffuse the situation by greeting Billy warmly and encouraged him to walk on ahead in order to avoid the wrath of Mr. Phillips for being tardy.”

“Gilbert, you didn’t do anything of disservice. It sounds like you rescued the girl from a bully.”

“This is just the beginning Dad. I haven’t told you what transpired this afternoon.”

“Sorry son, go on,” urged John.

“Oh no!” Gilbert groaned and placed his hands back on his face as he remembered the next few moments that happened once Billy walked away from Anne. “Dad, I am so embarrassed!”

John Blythe looked at his son perplexed. What has gotten Gilbert into such a confused state? He thought.

“Gilbert, what could you possibly have done to embarrass yourself? I’m assuming you checked if the girl was alright after her encounter with Billy?”

“Yes, I did Dad. But I may have asked her if there were any dragons around that needed slaying. Why would I say that? I then I ran after her and repeatedly asked her for her name until we got to school. I hope she doesn’t think I’m a scoundrel!”

John Blythe nearly choked on his tea as he took a sip trying to suppress a laugh, but tried to cover it up so as not to alarm Gilbert. He wanted his son to keep on opening up to him. Hmm, Dragons indeed! I have been waiting on this day that Gilbert shows signs of interest in a girl. He’s fifteen after all. However, when he turned to look at his son, John noticed the confused look on Gilbert’s face. He’s unaware of how he is feeling he thought.

“Sometimes we say things that may not make sense to us until later Gilbert.” His father reassured him. “If you are afflicted due to your dragon slaying comment, I wouldn’t worry. She may have found it charming.”

“Her name is Anne by the way. She apologised for being rude and told me her name is Anne as I opened the door for her at school. She has red hair. A vibrant red, like autumn leaves,” added Gilbert. “But she didn’t find it charming, which wasn’t my intention anyway Dad, let me just tell you that fact.” John Blythe smiled secretly amused.

“In fact, she made it her purpose not to speak to me at all. I found it odd that she would apologise for being rude, tell me her name then refuse to speak to me for the rest of the day. I just don’t understand it.”

“Son, I can honestly tell you that women can sometimes be confusing, however, I don’t discount that women may find the male species a bit of a puzzle as well. Give her time son, she’s new to the school. She’ll warm up to you. However, you still have not explained the redness on your face.”

“I’m sorry Dad. My story is not over as yet,” Gilbert explained. “During lunch, I saw Anne by herself not engaging with anybody. I thought it would be hospitable of me if I befriended a new classmate so I approached her with one of our apples. I was going to give her the apple and compliment her on her recitation of a poem in class. She was asked by Mr. Phillips to read out loud and she read it with such conviction. She actually understood the meaning behind the words. I have only heard someone read the way she did when we went to the theatre in Alberta.” At this stage, Gilbert had a faraway look on his face, remembering the way Anne read the poem.

“Your mother used to read poetry with such passion and conviction as well. It was one of the things that was so endearing about her. We shared such a passion for poetry and literature.” John Blythe reminisced.

At the mention of his mother, Gilbert looked at the wistful eyes of his father, a smile upon his face.

“Do continue, son. This Anne sounds intriguing.”

“Well, I thought she did well with her recitation but the rest of the class laughed. I felt bad for her. I wanted to let her know that I thought she read it like an actor on stage and was impressed by it. But when I approached Anne, she said she was not allowed to speak to me and ran off. I don’t get it, why would someone tell her not to speak to me?”

“That’s puzzling indeed,” agreed John.

“I watched her for the rest of the lunch hour and she just sat on a rock watching everyone else around her. I was determined to give her the apple as a gesture of welcome but the only chance I had left was in class.”

“Gilbert, you know better than to chat to others while class in session.”

“I know Dad. It was uncouth. I was hoping to get her attention while Mr. Philips had his back turned but she continued to ignore me. So, I approached her and got up close and her braided red hair was so shiny, it looked like a rope of silk, I felt compelled to touch it.”

Gilbert looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes. “Impulsively, I then pulled her hair and called her ‘Carrots’. Then she whacked the side of my face with her slate!” exclaimed Gilbert.

Gilbert waited for his father to scold him for his immaturity. He knew better than to disrupt class and tease a girl. He turned his face to look at his father, who was looking at him with a big smile on his face. John Blythe then started to laugh.

“Gilbert, here I thought that Billy Andrews went for you after school and started a fight because you defended the new girl at school.” John Blythe continued to laugh.

Tentatively, Gilbert asked, “You’re not mad at me for misbehaving so badly?”

“I think you are well aware that you misbehaved. You’re old enough to know that you should have been concentrating in class. Try not to get distracted by cute girls next time,” said John as he winked at his son. “Was Mr. Phillips incensed?”

“Very much so. Dad, what happened next has added to my monumental guilt. Even when I confessed that I instigated the scene by teasing her, Mr. Philips made her stand in front of the class. I could see she was so upset by it. She then ended up running out of the school. I tried to follow her to apologise but was stopped by Mr Phillips. What should I do? I want to apologise to her. I spoke to Diana after school and she mentioned to give Anne some time and maybe apologise tomorrow?”

Seeing the distress in Gilbert’s eyes, John changed his tone and tried to reassure his son. “Gilbert, I’m proud that you stood up for a new classmate that was being taunted by a bully. It takes a strong person not to let things happen and help those in need.  
Being the new student at school can be hard. Anne may be trying to figure out her place at the school. Don’t take her lack of warmth towards you personally. Give her time. I don’t think I need to tell you that disrupting the class and teasing someone is wrong. I can feel that you deeply regret what you did. Anne may have reacted passionately and strongly by hitting you with a slate. It’s a feisty reaction. I’m glad you’re not hurt. If you feel you need to apologise for hurting her feelings do so. It also takes a strong person to admit they have wronged someone.”

John agreed with Diana. “Diana is right. Give her space. Maybe wait until tomorrow to apologise. Thank you for telling me. I always want you to come to me if you need to talk or sort your feelings out.”

With those words, Gilbert stood up and hugged his father.

“Now, help me up. I need some fresh air and wish to sit out on the porch for a while and maybe look at the orchard. May you organise a chair out for me?” requested John.

“Of course, Dad,” said Gilbert as he stood up. “And thank you. For listening.”

“You’re welcome son.”

*****

As Marilla approached the Blythe residence, she looked up at the familiar building and saw Gilbert helping his father to a chair on the porch. No matter how many times through the years Marilla has walked up towards the home of John Blythe - from when she was fifteen and was courting, to the time she would assist on looking after Gilbert as a babe while John worked the orchard and in recent times when she had to assist the household when John was terribly ill - the pounding of her heart was always present.

Thoughts of what could have been always surface and she would always try to push them away.

Even when John Blythe returned to Avonlea with Gilbert, she was stubborn and still felt obligated to Matthew while John did not want to burden her with a small child. It wasn’t meant to be, they both discussed it. Both agreed to be friends – family friends. It was their way of remaining close, they still wished to be connected in some way and still be a part of each other’s lives.

She took a few deep breaths before she was close enough to speak to the Blythes. Concentrate on the task at hand Marilla. She told herself. Apologise for Anne and then go home to prepare supper.

“Good Afternoon Miss Cuthbert”, greeted Gilbert.

“Marilla, what a pleasant surprise. Just getting some fresh air before it gets too cold to enjoy it. Why don’t you join me? Gilbert, kindly fetch another chair.” John Blythe instructed his son happily, glad for visit. He will always be fond of Marilla in some way.

“Good afternoon John. Good afternoon Gilbert. I brought you some plum puffs. I heard you were back from Alberta. Just thought I’d visit before supper and see how you are and to discuss a few things if you don’t mind.”

“Anytime, Marilla. I don’t mind at all. It’s a welcome distraction from lying in bed I can assure you.” John smiled at Marilla, motioning for her to sit at the chair Gilbert positioned beside his father. Marilla handed Gilbert the plum puffs, sat down and smiled.”

“I hope you’ve had an enjoyable time in Alberta, but I also hope that you have not been having too much of an adventure that you have forgotten doctor’s orders to rest up and take your pills when required.” Marilla smiled coyly.

“Me? Would I ignore instructions from people of authority?” mocked John.

“Don’t deride me John Blythe! I know you too well and you have certainly defied rules if they got in the way of your adventures! I have good authority to get Dr. Ward to scold you!” exclaimed Marilla, a grin spreading on her face.

“Marilla, you are still feisty as ever!” John laughed.

Gilbert watched this exchange between his father and his motherly neighbour with an amused smile. Marilla has been a fixture in Gilbert’s life. Not having had a mother to look after him when John needed, Marilla often came to the rescue. He knew they were good friends growing up in Avonlea. Although he would not know until later the extent of their relationship.

“Before I retire to my room for homework, Miss Cuthbert I would like to apologise with regards to my behaviour at school today and how it upset Anne.” Gilbert started. He faced Marilla and could feel heat rising from his neck to his cheeks, unsure if he was embarrassed or afraid, maybe both. No doubt Anne had arrived at Green Gables crying and had explained everything to Marilla and Matthew.

“Gilbert, Anne did recount to me her version of events and it’s one reason why I’m here this afternoon.” explained Marilla.

“If I may start Miss Cuthbert, I deeply regret disrupting her in class and teasing her. I may have been too eager to befriend a new student to the school and I have gone about it the wrong way. I do wish to apologise to Anne personally if I may. I was going to do it tomorrow if it suits. But I feel that I should apologise to you too, for upsetting your new charge.”

“Why Gilbert, thank you kindly for your words. Apology accepted. But I feel an apology is due to you as well. Anne over-reacted terribly and inappropriately. She should not have hurt you with her slate. She has a bad temper I’m afraid which I have had the pleasure to have witnessed a few times already. I have spoken to her about being too passionate and she will try her best in the future to contain herself. You are most welcome to come anytime to see her if you wish. I’m sure she will welcome friendship from someone of her age.”

“Thank you, Miss Cuthbert for being understanding. Well, I shall commence on my homework.” Gilbert placed his hand on his father’s shoulder. “Dad, please yell if you need anything.” Gilbert then gave Marilla a nod and went back inside the house.

“The boy came home and told me what happened. Although he failed to mention that Anne is your new charge.”

“Yes. Matthew and I decided that we needed help at Green Gables and decided to adopt a boy. There was some mix up and Anne was presented to us instead. It was a trial at first for everyone concerned but we have grown fond of Anne and decided to adopt her. Matthew has found a local boy, Jerry to help him and in turn Jerry’s wage will help his family”

“You have always had a soft heart Marilla, despite your desperate attempt to hide it.”

Marilla tried to ignore the sentiment. Her heart would just ache from accepting his kind words. “I do apologise for Anne’s behaviour, John. She reacted aggressively towards Gilbert. I hope he’s not hurt by it. She’s had a hard life being orphaned as a mere baby.  
From what I can gather from some of her stories, she has been teased and unloved at the asylum and was placed in service at such a young age. I believe life in service was harsh. I have sighted some scars. Despite that, we have found her quite smart, well read and such a gift for words. She sees the wonders around her although her temper gets the better of her at times.”

“Gilbert is fine. I heard she has red hair. You know what they say about red heads,” joked John.

“Well, she certainly has not disproved that myth!” Marilla laughed.

“She has certainly confused Gilbert! I’m so glad I no longer have to figure out what goes on in the head of school girls!”

“Gilbert was certainly insistent on giving her that apple! Remember when you used to bring me an apple every day at school? Even though I told you there was no need as I bring enough lunch to school every day.” Marilla was grinning from ear to ear remembering what happened decades ago.

“But I brought them each day anyway as it gave me reason to talk to you!”

“Oh, the Blythe men and their apples!” Marilla exclaimed.

“One day you were so frustrated after about the tenth time I tried to give you another apple and you grabbed it and threw it at my head! I hope Gilbert and Anne is not history repeating itself!” said John with a cheeky grin.  
Both John and Marilla laughed until tears ran down their cheeks. As the laughs subsided and the sun started to sink down in the horizon, silence came and Marilla felt she had to break the stillness.

“How are you John? Really?” she asked. Marilla knew the answer but still braced herself for the answer.

“I have accepted my destiny Marilla. However, I have great sorrow for the young man I am to leave behind. If I may ask a favour of you please?”

“Anything, John. Anything at all.” Marilla reached for John’s hand that resting on the arm of his chair.

“Please check up on my son from time to time. If you can find it in your heart to include him in your family so he’s not alone. He is much too young to have such a heartbreaking burden before him. It’s one of my regrets. That I have to leave him so early.”

Marilla fought the tears trying to escape, just enough to assure her one true love. She nodded her head and said, “You’ve always been family John. You and Gilbert. It’s a given.”

With those words, she patted John’s hand, stood up and started the walk home. As soon as she was out of the Blythe property the tears fell as she thought of what could have been and the inevitable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Gilbert apologises to Anne and can't help but mention Anne to his father a few times in passing!
> 
> I will try to update as soon as I can. I have the next few chapters ready in draft form and just need to go through some editing and review.


	2. Apologies and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Anne apologise to each other and more confusing feelings ensue.

The morning after the slate incident, as the Cuthberts sat together to eat breakfast, Marilla noticed that Anne was still quite distraught. Anne’s eyes were red, shoulders hunched and she moved in such a crawl. The most tale-telling sign of her melancholy was Anne’s lack of conversation.

“Anne? Marilla and I have spoken ‘bout it. You don’t have to go to school until you are ready. You hear?” Matthew said with a concerned look on his face.

“Thank you, Matthew. If I may please be excused. I’m not really hungry this morning.” Asked Anne quietly.

“You may leave the table Anne. However, I need to tell you expect a visit from Gilbert Blythe today. He would like to apologise to you for upsetting you so. I expect you to welcome his apology and perhaps apologise yourself for reacting the way you did,” Marilla instructed as she watched Anne’s eyes grow wide and the well of tears started to flow down her freckled cheeks.

“Please Marilla! May you please deal with Gilbert on my behalf! I don’t want to see him or speak to him!” cried Anne.

Gently and with caution, Marilla stated her opinion calmly. “Anne, I understand that you have been upset with recent events and you have been unfairly treated by some of the townsfolk upon your arrival. You may take leave from school for a few days until things settle, we are allowing you that grace. But yesterday, when I visited the Blythes it was Gilbert who brought up his regret in teasing you and pulling your hair and his desire to deliver his apology. Yes, I agree he should not have done what he did, but he is sorry for it and its noble of him to recognise his misbehaviour and feels the need to apologise. His reason was he was trying to befriend you. They are our neighbours and we have to try and get along.”

“Marilla please! He humiliated me! Matthew please! Don’t make me do it!” cried Anne looking at Marilla then Matthew.

“Um, Anne. I agree with Marilla. Just accept his apology and I know you were upset, but maybe hitting him with your slate, ah wasn’t such a good idea.” Matthew concurred, looking at Anne with compassion in his eyes.

“You will accept his apology and you will apologise to him. Understand.” It was more of a statement rather than a question. While Marilla felt that Anne has gone through two awful days of school, she was disappointed that Anne’s temper got the better of her instead of dealing with the situation with some sort of decorum.

“You may be excused. Perhaps commence your morning chores and start thinking about what to say to Gilbert.”

Anne walked away slowly, singing very softly a song about Princess Cordelia, as she walked out of Green Gables to feed Belle.

*****

Marilla and Anne were in the kitchen baking some scones and bread in silence. As Marilla looked up and wiped her brow with the back of her hand, she saw from a distance the figure of a young man walking towards Green Gables, with satchel bag hanging from his shoulders while carrying a small brown sack in his hands.

“Anne, here comes Gilbert. Remember what we spoke about this morning,” said Marilla with a stern look on her face.

Anne rolled her eyes as she wiped her hands on her apron and prepared herself. Within a few seconds she heard the knock on the door and saw Gilbert, his newsboy cap set atop his curls in a crooked way.

“Come in Gilbert!” greeted Marilla.

Gilbert greeted and nodded towards both neighbours in turn and stepped in the kitchen. “Good Afternoon Miss Cuthbert. Good afternoon Anne.”

“I’m just on my way home. I was wondering if I may speak with Anne please? Just for a few minutes?” asked Gilbert. He looked at Anne, pleading for her with his eyes not to run away and reject his request.

“Of course. I’ll be in the next room to set the table,” said Marilla as she walked away making sure she was still within earshot in case Anne’s temper resurfaced.

Anne kept silent but held her head high while looking at Gilbert haughtily.

At least she didn’t run away, thought Gilbert.

Gilbert took his cap off and ran his free hand through his curls. Despite Gilbert’s attempt to smooth his curls a portion of his brown hair stood up over and above the rest, like the tallest tree in the forest canopy, Anne thought. She almost laughed if she wasn’t still so mad at him.

Gilbert suddenly felt so nervous. “Anne. I wanted to apologise for yesterday. I shouldn’t have disturbed you in class. I apologise if I hurt your feelings by teasing you and pulling your hair. It wasn’t my intention. I just wanted to befriend you. I spoke to Mr Phillips afterwards and explained that it was my fault. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

Silence.

Say something. Did she hear me? He thought. Should I turn around and go back home?

Suddenly, Marilla gave a prompting cough. Anne continued to look at Gilbert with her chin held high.

“Thank you, Gilbert. Apology accepted. I should also say sorry for hitting you. It was impulsive and wrong of me to do so.”

“Water under the bridge,” Gilbert smiled and exhaled. He didn’t realise he was holding his breath. Trying to keep things light, and perhaps to prolong the conversation for longer, he continued. “I missed you in class today. I mean, ‘we’ did. Especially Diana,” he added.

Anne’s eyes softened at the mention of Diana.

Gilbert continued. “I took the liberty to take some notes for you of what you missed in case you want to catch up.” Gilbert opened up his satchel and took out some pieces of paper and handed them to Anne. “I…we hope to see you at school soon. Maybe tomorrow?” Gilbert asked hopefully.

Anne shrugged her shoulders. I have no intention of going back, she thought but did not want to give Gilbert any more cause for conversation.

Marilla walked back in the room to save Gilbert from further awkwardness and placed some baked goods in a basket.

“I must go. My Dad will be waiting for me. Oh, and here’s just something from our orchard you may like,” said Gilbert with a smile as he handed the small sack to Anne.

“How kind of you Gilbert,” said Marilla and handed over the basket to Gilbert in exchange. “There’s a loaf of bread and scones in there for yourself and your father.”

“Thank you, Miss Cuthbert. Thank you, Anne. Have a good afternoon.” Gilbert turned around and walked out the door.

As he stepped down the porch, he heard the door creak open. “Gilbert!” He barely heard it but his name was definitely spoken. Gilbert turned around and saw Anne by the doorway still holding the sack he gave her.

Her voice was softer compared to when she apologised to him earlier. “I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday morning, with Billy, in the woods.”

“You’re welcome. I would do it again Anne.”

Anne nodded and went back inside.

Gilbert continued his walk home, smiling.

Inside Green Gables, Marilla looked at Anne and asked, “See, that wasn’t so bad was it? What’s in the sack?”

Anne opened the brown bag in her hands and looked inside. “Aargh! Gilbert Blythe and his apples!” Anne screamed in frustration.

Marilla couldn’t help but smile.

*****

“Dad, I’m home”, greeted Gilbert happily as he entered the warm kitchen. He placed his satchel on the table with his cap and the basket of goods Marilla kindly gave him.

“I’m in the parlour Gilbert,” replied John Blythe.

Gilbert rushed to the parlour and looked in by the doorway. “Are you alright?” he asked his father concerned.

“I’m fine son. Just needed a change of scenery.”

“Sorry I’m late. I had some business to attend to. I’ll fetch us some tea.” Gilbert started to rush back to the kitchen and set to work.  
After a few minutes, Gilbert re-entered the parlour and set a tray down on the table and went to serve his father, John Blythe asked, “What business did you have to attend to? Anything I need to know?”

“I just stopped by the Cuthberts to apologise to Anne regarding yesterday’s events.”

“Of course. How did it go?”

“My apology was accepted to my relief and I also received an apology for getting a slate to the head.”

“Well, that’s good.”

Gilbert sat down across from his father and grinned. “Anne, also thanked me for saving her from Billy.”

John Blythe looked at his son amused.

“She ran out the door to chase after me to tell me so.”

“That’s nice”, said John trying to hide his smirk as he drank his tea.

“Oh, these are Marilla’s scones. Here, let me get one for you.” Gilbert reached over to the table and proceeded to spread jam on the scone and placed it on a plate to give to his Father.

Gilbert settled himself back down on the chair across his father with his tea and a plain scone and took a bite. Both Blythe men enjoyed their afternoon tea and spared each other from conversation for a few minutes.

As Gilbert finished the last morsel of scone, he broke the silence and said absentmindedly, “Her hair looks more like the vibrant embers you see in a fireplace.”

“Pardon me son?” John asked quizzically.

“Um… Anne’s hair. It’s not like carrots at all. I just wanted to say. You haven’t met her so I just thought I’d describe her hair. It’s more like warm embers.” Gilbert suddenly realised that he may have been talking about Anne too much to his father the past few days, blushed slightly.

John heard Gilbert the first time but just wanted to take pleasure in teasing his son. “Anything else you have noticed about Anne?”

“I’ve only just met her Dad,” grumbled Gilbert. Her freckles and on her button nose, he thought but did not dare voice it out loud. Hoping to change the subject he asked his father, “Would you like me to read to you?”

John tried to stifle a laugh at his son’s desperate attempt to create a diversion. He thought it be best to leave Gilbert be. “That would be great Gilbert.”

*****

That night as Gilbert lay in bed, he recalled the apology he gave at Green Gables. He was sure that since she did not attend school that day that there was no possible way that she would accept his apology. He didn’t know what he would have done if she didn’t.

He was confused that at first. She was so formal, a bit cold even. She accepted his apology and for that he was grateful. But then as he was walking away and heard the soft call of his name and she was speaking to him again. He saw the sincerity in her eyes. But there was a sadness to it. He felt a bit helpless and wanted to make her feel better but didn’t know how. Then she thanked him and he felt the warmth of her thanks.

She certainly is a puzzle, he thought. I hope she goes back to school tomorrow.

Why am I thinking too much about Anne?! Stop it Gilbert! Just go to sleep!

He resigned his mind to recite the multiplication table, hoping that the mundane rhythm of numbers will bring on slumber.

*****

Anne lay in bed, the moon shining bright, creating shadows in her bedroom.

She thought about school. She’s not quite ready to go back. The company of Princess Cordelia and new adventures at Green Gables were more appealing.

No one would miss me at school. They don’t even like me. She thought sadly. It’s like being back at the orphanage. No one liked me. Well, perhaps Diana does.

Diana, such a kindred spirit, misses me. Gilbert did say so. He said “we” miss you. Does he mean he misses me too? It shouldn’t matter what he thinks. He caused this

Although, it was awfully kind of him to apologise. He didn’t have to. He seemed sincere with his apology. I must admit I am still quite cross with him for calling me Carrots and pulling my hair. I only apologised to please Marilla.

But Gilbert also rescued me from Billy. I am grateful for that. Who knows what could have happened if Gilbert didn’t suddenly appear that morning?

Stop it Anne! You’re safe now. You’re with Marilla and Matthew and you’re a Cuthbert.

But is it enough? Should I stay in Avonlea when the town hates me so? Josie Pye thinks I’m trash. The Andrews family thinks so too. Is it enough that only Matthew and Marilla favour me?

Alright, there is also Jerry who may like me. Maybe also Diana. Maybe also Gilbert. He said he wanted to befriend me.

Oh, but he thinks I’m homely just like everyone else. He called me Carrots!

I can’t be friends with him anyway. Ruby has ‘dibs’. What does it mean if a girl has ‘dibs’ on a boy? Can another girl be friends with the boy? Surely, they can as long as they have no romantical intentions? Maybe not. I’ve already been warned. The girls will cause trouble if I speak or even look at him and I’d much rather be accepted by the girls. Boys are as Diana said ridiculous!

Mr Phillips humiliated me! I would rather have been made to write a thousand lines rather than be made to stand up in front of the class and be laughed at.

Should I go to school? Should I reconsider? I’ve always dreamed of going to a normal schoolhouse, writing with a pot of my own ink and quill. Reading books and learning poetry and feeling proud for getting the right answer to a mathematical question – even geometry. Having my own school books and my own slate has been a dream!

But alas! My slate is broken. It’s all due to Gilbert Blythe. I should have not accepted his apology. But I did hit him. Oh! I shouldn’t have hit him! It’s wrong Anne! I should have just told him to leave me alone!

But he did apologise and he did say he wanted to be my friend. One of his curls standing up tall above the others nearly made me laugh.

Stop it! Stop thinking about Gilbert Blythe! Also, what’s with his obsession with giving me apples?!

Princess Cordelia, shall we stay home tomorrow and bake the most delicious pies for Matthew and Marilla instead? Then we can pick the exquisite wild flowers I saw in the next field. Yes, Princess Cordelia I shall stay at Green Gables with you tomorrow and go on our own adventure. I shall forget about school.

Anne closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep and dream of Princess Cordelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - more Gilbert moments where he just can't help bringing up Anne to his father.


	3. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father and son moments between John and Gilbert talking about Anne.
> 
> Gilbert just can't help himself and brings up Anne in conversation at every opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In of the the episodes, when Anne meets John Blythe, he sees Anne's hair, assumes its THE ANNE and told her that he has heard great things about her. From this comment, I assumed that Gilbert has spoken to his father about Anne a few times. So this chapter covers their conversations about Anne.

Gilbert entered the house weary, tired and covered in soot. He just spent hours helping put out the fire at the Gillis homestead. At the scene, there was no time to think. Adrenaline had rushed through his veins and the main aim was to subdue the fire. Now that it was all over and he has arrived home, tiredness came. He was looking forward to crashing on his bed to catch up on some sleep.

But before he could retreat to his bedroom, he had to check on his father.

John Blythe was reading in bed. He was unable to rest properly overnight knowing that Gilbert was helping fight the fire. He himself wished he had the strength to have assisted with the emergency.

“Dad, I just got home. Everything fine?” Gilbert asked with a yawn.

“I’m fine son. More importantly, where was the fire? Is it out? Tell me what happened?” urged John Blythe.

“It was the Gillis homestead. It was hard to control at first. But Anne’s quick thinking saved the whole house from catching alight. Anne has been dubbed the hero of the day. The community will start work to help rebuild tomorrow. Mr Lynde has assessed the situation and he estimated that it should be done in no time.”

“Anne, you say. What did she do?” John Blythe was certainly curious, he thought, how could one girl come to the rescue and win against a blaze?

“She went inside the burning house and closed all the doors and windows. She said it was to deprive the fire of oxygen which is required to fuel its spread. After that the fire was easier to contain and extinguish.”

“My heavens! She could have been killed! But what an incredibly smart thing to do,” exclaimed John in disbelief.

“She certainly is smart. She mentioned that she read the fire manual at the orphanage once and it explained the mechanics of a fire. No one else knew about it. I was shocked when I saw her running through the house. I did not know whether to run after her and try to save her or continue dousing the flames with the buckets of water that was being handed to me.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re safe and she’s safe. Rest up. I’ll let Mrs. Kincannon know not to disturb you.”

“Anne certainly is fearless. I’ve never met anyone like her. Well, I’m exhausted. If you’ll excuse me Dad, I’d like to get a few hours of sleep.”

“I’m proud of you Gilbert. Now, go get some sleep.”

As instructed, Gilbert headed towards his bedroom. As he was climbing the stairs, he remembered Anne smiling at him, soot marking her porcelain skin, when he told her he thought she was brave and ingenious for what she did to help fight the fire. He admitted to himself that he was in complete awe at her act of bravery.

*****

Exhausted from working on the Gillis house all day, Gilbert went into his father’s room and flopped down on the chair that was beside the bed with a sigh.

“Everything alright?” asked John Blythe concerned.

“Just very tired. I’m afraid I may sleep for the next week,” explained Gilbert.

“How is it all going with the repairs?”

“All good. Most of the men were there helping. It’s quite amazing to see how the community comes together when our neighbours are in need of assistance.”

John asked his son, “What did you work on today?”

“I was working on the roof with Billy Andrews. I resisted the urge too many times to tell him to stop his annoying banter. Despite his many shortcomings, I was surprised he was there and he was quite knowledgeable with the repairs, not to mention most of the men were scared of heights so the job was left to us.”

Gilbert closed his eyes and after a few seconds let out a laugh. John looked at Gilbert’s face and found his son grinning from ear to ear.

“What’s so funny?” John Blythe asked perplexed.

Gilbert opened his eyes and looked at his father.

“Anne,” was Gilbert’s simple reply.

“Care to share?” John asked with a grin.

“Billy was giving her a hard time and was also teasing Ruby Gillis. I think Anne’s temper got the better of her and she gave it to Billy with no fear. She was screaming at him to get the job done and threatened to come up to the roof to do the work herself if he was too busy being a fool. The workers found the exchange so hysterical and found it a welcome break from the hard task at hand. I almost expected her to climb up and give Billy an uppercut and take the hammer from him to take over the repairs.”

John Blythe laughed along with Gilbert, “There never seems to be a dull moment around with Anne Shirley Cuthbert. If we had to put bets on it, I would put my money on Anne against Billy Andrews.”

Gilbert looked at his father and agreed, “No doubt about it. She would win against Billy both in the brains and brawn department.”

“Have you eaten Gilbert? I have had my supper and I believe Mrs Kincannon has some hearty soup for you and some fresh bread in the kitchen.”

“I’m fine Dad. I’m afraid I ate too many of Anne’s scones. She’s learning how to bake and brought some on site.”

John raised an eyebrow, “Scones just for you?” he asked teasingly.

A blush crept on Gilbert’s face. He was hoping his father did not notice. “No Dad. It was for everybody. I just thought it was good manners to finish it seeing as she made the effort. I didn’t want Mr Cuthbert to go home with leftover scones in the basket. Which reminds me, I should thank her when I see her next.”

“You can always go to the Cuthberts now and thank her,” suggested John with a glint in his eye.

Gilbert considered the suggestion for the moment then became nervous at the thought.

“It can wait until I see her. I think it may be a bit too presumptuous to appear at their door with no other reason.”

“I could give you a reason. Perhaps…. borrow some sugar?” suggested John.

“No Dad! Anyway, we have a sack full of sugar in the kitchen!” Gilbert laughed.

John started to grin widely. “Fine. Then maybe…..give her some apples. We have plenty to spare.”

“Nope. Anyway, I just gave her a sack of them last week!”

Gilbert stood up and proceeded to walk out his father’s room. He was about to ascend the stairs towards his bedroom when he heard his father yell.

“How about asking to borrow her slate?!” said John.

Gilbert grinned and shouted back, “Nope. We don’t need one and I broke her slate. Let me know if you need anything else Dad!”

“I do need something! I need to tease you more!” yelled John.

“You’ll be fine! I’ll see you in a few hours dear father!”

Both father and son laughed to themselves, happy to still be able to joke around despite the circumstances.

*****

A week or two later, Gilbert and John Blythe had just finished their supper and have retreated into the parlour. Sometimes when John was up to it, they would sit together in the parlour just talking, either exchanging stories about their day or John would will himself to impart as many stories about the Blythe family for Gilbert to treasure.

“Gilbert. I forgot to ask you earlier. How was your day?”

“I regret to inform you that today, I lost the spelling bee. However, if it’s any consolation, I was the top boy and I came second overall in class.”

“Never mind Gilbert. Top boy and coming second is still a great feat. If I may ask, and this is without any intention to remind you of your defeat, just a mere curiosity, who came first?”

“Anne Shirley Cuthbert,” Gilbert replied, taking his eyes away from his father and instead looked over to the fireplace. Gilbert asked himself, why do I feel sheepish?

“I see. Well, from what you have told me so far about Anne, she is quite a clever girl.”

“That she is. I think she may be my closest academic rival at school. This has not been the first time that we have competed in class and it has been a close call. I don’t mind the competition. It keeps me on my toes.”

“What word got you undone?” asked John seriously. He was genuinely curious what complicated, convoluted and complex word had tricked his intelligent son. Gilbert has always been well read and they have spent some time during their travels to and from Alberta going through the dictionary and getting Gilbert to spell words to pass the time.

In an almost embarrassed tone, Gilbert replied, “ENGAGEMENT.”

John Blythe looked at his child, raised his eyebrows and grinned. “I do recall on one of our train trips that we went through the words of the letter ‘E’ in the dictionary and you got the words ENGAGE, ENGAGED, ENGAGEMENT correct at the first try.”

Gilbert deliberated his next reply carefully. “I guess…today…I may have had a momentary lapse of memory…which can occur…at times.”

John laughed and laughed. Tears running down his cheeks. “Gilbert tell the truth. I’m sorry son. You have won the last 3 spelling bees and you can read complicated scientific texts and know spelling rules back to front! Did you intentionally spell the word wrong to impress a girl?”

It was the first time in a while that Gilbert has seen his father doubled over with laughter. He could not help but give his father the biggest grin. Gilbert threw up his hands in surrender. “Fine Dad. You win. I did spell it incorrectly on purpose. Although, the reason is not because I want to impress Anne.”

“Explain it to me son. I am so ever interested in hearing this.”

“I felt guilty about the slate incident. I wanted her to have some sort of triumph at school – to give her something to celebrate. It was obvious that she was matching me word for word. I didn’t have to win to prove that I was a good speller so I put the end to the competition.”

Still grinning, John continued to tease. “Oh! How noble of you Mr Blythe! But Gilbert, she won on false pretences.”

“I thought of that on the way home. But I really do think that we have such matched intellect that no matter how many spelling bees we have at school the winner will always be either me or her. It will always be between the two of us. Plus, seeing the girls celebrate her victory after she has had a hard time during her first few days of school, partly because of me, made me feel better that she was accepted.”

“I understand Gilbert. Sometimes we sacrifice our own glory for someone we really care about,” explained John.

Gilbert, eyes furrowed thought, do I really care for Anne? “It’s not like that at all, Dad. Just trying to be her friend.”

John motioned for Gilbert to help him up. Gilbert stood up and offered his arm to his father. “Dad, would you mind keeping what I told you about the spelling bee in confidence? I don’t want Anne to feel any less of a person. She really is very intelligent.”

“Certainly son. Whatever you tell me is in confidence. I appreciate that you are able to share your thoughts with me. I’ll always treasure it.”

John Blythe patted his son on the back. Gilbert hugged his father in response and John Blythe held his son for dear life.

“Gilbert, I love you my boy. I’ll always be with you and be by your side,” whispered John in his son’s ear.

“I love you too Dad. Very much,” was Gilbert’s reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter are Anne's visits to Gilbert delivering his lessons while he looks after his father at home.


	4. Monday's Engagement with Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's Monday visit to Gilbert's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters were inspired by the show when Diana teased Anne, "How's Gilbert?" and Diana confirmed."You see him almost everyday do you not?" Anne's reply to Diana did not show any annoyance at all. She was smiling and I could not help but wonder what happened in those visits when she was supposed to just drop off school work to Gilbert.

MONDAY

John Blythe stood at the bottom of the stairs, trying to attempt to listen to Gilbert speak to Anne by the door. He has finally met THE ANNE that Gilbert has spoken of and was intrigued at how Gilbert would handle a conversation with the girl.

“If you want to beat me in class, I want you to do it fair and square,” said Gilbert.

“Exactly,” replied Anne.

“Well thank you. See you.”

As soon as Gilbert closed the door, a wide grin appeared on his face, unaware that his father could see him clearly from the stairs.

John Blythe was grinning himself. “So, what business did the red-haired girl have for the handsome and dashing Gilbert Blythe?”

Gilbert dropped the books and his gloves on the table and rushed to his father. “I think we should be worrying about your health rather than a quick visit by my classmate. She was just dropping off some lessons I missed today.”

“And thank you for the compliment. I heard I inherited it from my mother,” Gilbert added mischievously.

“Cheeky boy!” John laughed.

“Dad, you really should be in bed. You need to rest,” added Gilbert as placed his arms around his father and helped him back slowly to his room and sat him on the bed.

“I’m alright son. Don’t fret. Sometimes the legs need a bit of a stretch.” Gilbert laid his father down on the pillows and fixed the blanket over him.

“So that was the infamous Anne. Glad to finally have met her and place a face to the name. Invite her in next time Gilbert.”

“I don’t think now is the time to invite people in Dad. You need as much rest as possible.”

“Nonsense! You need to have time with people your own age and not just focus on looking after me all the time. You need time to enjoy your childhood. Plenty of time to be an adult.”

“I’m afraid she may overwhelm you with her over enthusiastic and non-stop storytelling that you will get more exhausted than you already are,” warned Gilbert.

“Oh, but I love a good story!” John exclaimed.

“And Gilbert?” John continued with a smile slowly spreading on his face. “Why didn’t you ask her if there were any dragons that needed slaying?”

“Stop it! What do I have to do to stop you from teasing me?” Gilbert exclaimed.

“Unfortunately,” said a laughing John, “it’s a father’s right to tease their children and I intend to take advantage of that privilege as often as possible. Although, for today, maybe a game of chess may convince me to give you some reprieve?”

“Sure, Dad. I’ll get the chess set.”

Once the chess set was assembled in the parlour and Gilbert had assisted his father to join him, they sat in silence for a while as they moved around chess pieces.

Gilbert moved a chess piece and said, “I wonder if Anne knows how to play chess? You know, if I invite her over it may be something we can do.”

“You can always teach her. I have a feeling she’ll be a quick learner. It’s one way to break the ice.”

They fell silent again, as John thought of his next move.

“I don’t think I will. She may get the wrong impression if I just invite her over with no proper reason.”

“There is nothing wrong with being friends with a girl Gilbert. And if you do feel more for a girl, it’s quite normal.”

Silence followed by more pieces being moved around the board. Then, Gilbert gave out the biggest sigh.

“Son, you do know you can tell me anything? Whatever you tell me is in the strictest of confidence and while I tease you, it’s only in jest and I will never betray your confidence or blindside you in front of other people. You’re the most important person in my life and I want you to come to me if you need.”

“I know Dad. I’m just confused. I don’t even know what to tell you.”

“Is my sickness part of the problem?” asked John seriously.

Gilbert did not voice it because he did not wish for his father to worry - because he felt selfish. He felt selfish that he kept on thinking life was unfair to him, why can’t he just be like Charlie and Moody and worry about girls and school and chores instead of worrying if this was his father’s last day. He felt selfish for thinking about a girl when his father was sick and he should just be occupied with looking after him.

As if he could read his son’s thoughts, John looked at Gilbert and said seriously, “I don’t want you to put your life on hold for me. I know life dealt us a blow but you have your whole life ahead of you. Please don’t let my illness stop you from feeling what you feel or doing want you want.”

As Gilbert blinked, a tear flowed down his cheek. He bowed his head to avoid looking at his father. John stood up slowly and walked to his son, kneeled down and embraced the crying boy. Gilbert just let himself melt against his father.

“I know son, I feel the same,” whispered John as he joined his son, crying silent tears.

*****

At Green Gables, Anne walked into the kitchen after dropping of Gilbert’s lessons, glad to be home. Marilla and Matthew were sitting down at the kitchen table having tea while discussing the finances.

“Aargh! Sorry I’m late,” apologised Anne as she took off her hat and coat. “Mr. Philips made me go to Gilbert Blythe’s house to deliver some books because he missed class today. He doesn’t want his favourite student to fall behind,” said Anne sarcastically.

“Anne, there will be none of that please. When our neighbours need help, we do what we can. We’re the Blythe’s closest neighbour after all. It makes sense he chose you to drop off lessons to Gilbert.” explained Matthew.

“Anne, Mrs. Kincannon stopped by earlier today. It seems that Gilbert may be home for a while to tend to his father.” Matthew and Marilla looked at each other, not knowing how much Anne knows – about how sick John Blythe was, about Gilbert may not have his father for long, that Gilbert may become an orphan just like her very soon.

“In the meantime, we have told Mrs. Kincannon that we are willing to assist Gilbert when he needs. She visited the schoolhouse to speak to Mr. Phillips at lunch. To help the Blythes during this time you will bring Gilbert his lessons until he is able to return to school. If he needs help with lessons, we expect you to be charitable and help him where possible. Understand?” Marilla explained, her voice unsteady.

“Do I have to Marilla? Can’t Mr. Phillips pick someone else?” complained Anne. She doesn’t want to have to speak to Gilbert or be near him for Ruby’s sake if she can avoid it.

It surprised Anne when Marilla suddenly stood up and banged her hands on the table. “There will be no complaints young lady! A family needs our help and it would uncharitable to sit by and do nothing!” Matthew reached out and placed his hand on top of Marilla’s.

In shock, Anne assured Marilla, “I understand Marilla. I’m sorry to have upset you. I shall go wash up and help you with the chores.”

Marilla nodded ad Anne went to head up the stairs. Watching Anne walk up the stairs, Marilla’s eyes suddenly welled up with tears. Marilla nodded at Matthew as he took his hand away releasing Marilla to run into the parlour in private.


	5. Tuesday's Engagement with Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's Tuesday visit to Gilbert's house

TUESDAY

Anne was frustrated at having to explain to the girls why she had to go see Gilbert after school every day. Having heard Mr. Phillips instruct Anne to take the pile of books on his desk to Gilbert’s house, Jane, Tillie, Josie and Ruby approached her in the cloak room once they were dismissed. Diana kept her distance, but listened in, aware that Mr. Phillips was still about and may report to Mrs. Barry any interaction that she has with Anne. They were still forbidden from any form of association after the intoxicating cherry cordial incident over the weekend.

“Explain yourself, orphan,” demanded Josie with her arms crossed. “Just why are you going to Gilbert Blythe’s house? You’ve upset Ruby once again!”

Tillie had her arms around Ruby’s shoulders. Ruby looked downcast and was trying to prevent herself from crying.

“Believe me. If Ruby would rather do it, I’d be glad to hand over the task. But Gilbert is missing class to attend to his sick father and I’m the designated school messenger because I’m the closest neighbour,” Anne explained as she rolled her eyes.

Anne faced Ruby and asked, “Would you rather do it Ruby? It’s out of your way, however, I’m sure I may be able to convince Mr. Phillips and Marilla to let you do it.”

There was silence as Ruby was deep in thought for a few seconds. “It’s alright Anne. I don’t think my mother will allow it as it means I won’t be home to help her with the baby and do my chores before supper. It is out of my way and will only add to my travels back home from school. Also, I don’t think I’ll be able to bear it to see Gilbert’s father ill. I most probably will be in absolute melancholy mess! Just as long as you promise that you’re merely delivering his lessons and there is nothing romantic going on?”

“I am Ruby. Just delivering his lessons. There is nothing going on between Gilbert and I. I promise,” Anne declared.

“Just remember Anne, Ruby has dibs,” warned Josie. Tillie and Josie proceeded to guide Ruby out the schoolhouse.

Diana who overheard the whole exchange, looked towards the classroom and saw that Mr Phillips was too busy leaning over Prissy Andrews as he assisted with her studies for the Queens Entrance Exams. Diana took this opportunity and reached out to touch Anne’s arm lightly and said, “Don’t worry Anne. You are not doing anything wrong. You’re just helping out a neighbour. Besides, there is nothing wrong with being friends with Gilbert.”

“Thank you, Diana for your reassurance and for continuing to be my bosom friend in secret despite our forced separation,” whispered Anne.

“Until tomorrow,” Diana whispered.

“Until tomorrow,” Anne whispered back.

*****

To be truthful, Anne didn’t mind the extra walk she had to do to deliver Gilbert’s lessons, it afforded her some extra quiet time to marvel at Avonlea’s winter beauty. When she reached Gilbert’s door, she knocked quietly in a less demanding way compared to the day before.

“What brings you here two days in a row Anne?” asked Gilbert his eyebrows lifted in surprise as he opened the door.

“Well, it seems I’m your designated lesson messenger and study mate. I am to come every day after school, to deliver your lessons, assist you with any questions you may have and pick up work you want Mr Phillips to check for you. This is my given task until you are ready to return to school,” explained Anne formally.

“That’s very kind of you to do so Anne. Thank you. Um, would you like to come in? I normally prepare tea for my father at this time. Would you like some? It’s no trouble and Mrs Kincannon baked a cake for us this afternoon.”

Anne was about to decline the offer but curiosity got the better of her. She could not help it, but she was curious about what Gilbert’s house looked like inside and besides, she was quite peckish and thought some tea would not hurt. She nodded her head at Gilbert, accepting his invitation. Gilbert stepped aside to let her in and motioned for her to sit in the kitchen.

“Do you need help?” Anne asked as she placed the books on the kitchen table, glad to have gotten rid of the extra load.

“You’re my guest and I’m more than capable,” Gilbert smiled. “Have a rest. I’m sure you’re tired from a full day of school. I’ll just take some tea to my Dad’s room then I’ll join you.”

Gilbert continued to prepare his father’s tea. Anne was amazed to see how sure and effortless Gilbert moved in the kitchen, considering most males she has seen, seemed lost and unsure of themselves when performing domestic tasks.

Gilbert smiled at her, “I’ll be right back,” he said. Anne couldn’t help but return his smile. Having acknowledged Gilbert, he turned to deliver the tea to his father and was back before she could survey her surroundings properly. Gilbert got two cups and poured tea for the both of them.

They both took a cup each. Gilbert suddenly became quite nervous. He had completed the task of preparing the tea and realised he now has to make conversation. Luckily, Anne started.

“Do you miss school Gilbert?”

“I don’t like Mr. Phillips much, but at the risk of sounding like a boring fool, I do enjoy learning. Otherwise I get bored easily. Also, I do miss Moody and Charlie’s antics. Has anything interesting happened while I’ve been absent?”

“There is nothing much to report I’m afraid. Mr. Phillips has been cranky about everything as usual. Nothing has changed. He really hates teaching. I don’t quite understand why he chose it as his vocation.”

“I agree with you on that,” stated Gilbert. “Have you settled in at school yet Anne?”

“I guess I have to some degree. I am no longer bothered by Billy. I’ve come to the conclusion that he is just an immature boy. The girls have generally been quite nice. Josie can sometimes act so pretentious but I’ve come to realise that she is like that with everyone. Diana has become my kindred spirit. She has accepted me from the beginning just the way I am and I am so grateful to have her. Although we have been forced to separate and not associate with each other at present. We are both so heartbroken and we wish it to end as soon as possible.”

“Why? What happened?” Gilbert asked curiously.

“Let me just say a grown-up invitation to tea at Green Gables resulted in a mix up between cherry cordial and a medicinal concoction and Diana and I were caught feeling intoxicated with joy at the event in more ways than one. But I swear, it was a mistake. I just hope Mrs Barry forgives us for the event.”

“I think I may be able to guess what happened,” Gilbert chuckled. “I’m sure both you and Diana will be able to redeem yourselves and will be back together soon.”

“Oh, I hope so!”  
Anne heard Gilbert give a slight chuckle.

“What’s amusing you?” she asked.

“I think we may just be talking Anne Shirley Cuthbert. Despite your numerous efforts to avoid it.”

“So we are,” shrugged Anne.

Desperate to fill the stillness that followed, Gilbert remembered Mrs Kincannon’s baking and offered, “Would you like some cake?”

“If it’s not too much trouble. Just a slight slice please. Marilla wouldn’t want me to spoil my supper.”

Gilbert stood up and busied himself, opening up the cake tin and slicing two pieces of cake and placing them on a plate with some forks.

“What sort of cake is it Gilbert?” asked Anne.

As Gilbert walked over to Anne and placed a plate in front of her and looked at his portion, he began to blush and panic.

“I’m sorry Anne. I am being truthful when I tell you that I didn’t know… um… please don’t think…I’m not teasing,” said Gilbert looking horrified.

At this point, Anne looked at the cake in front of her. “Really Gilbert? Carrot cake!” she exclaimed. She looked at Gilbert wide eyed with pursed lips.

“I promise Anne, I’m not teasing. I didn’t even make it. I can get you something else – an apple, a biscuit…“ Gilbert offered very flustered.

“It’s alright Gilbert. I believe you.”

Relieved, Gilbert sat back down and they ate their cake silently. After a few mouthfuls each, Gilbert couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny Blythe?” asked Anne.

“A carrot eating a carrot!” Gilbert exclaimed.

“You really are ridiculous!”

“I’m sorry! Alright Anne, to be perfectly fair, your hair doesn’t at all resemble the colour of carrots. It looks better than that. But I’m afraid the nickname has stuck.” Gilbert hoped he wasn’t too forward in complimenting Anne’s hair. Although, Anne didn’t seem to notice.

“If I were Mr Philips, I will ask you to write one hundred times ‘I will not make any references to carrots around Anne’…no…make that ‘Anne Shirley Cuthbert’. I’d make you write my full name as additional punishment. In fact, make it Anne CORDELIA Shirley Cuthbert!” Anne feigned anger but could not resist a smile herself.

As they both finished their cake, Anne spoke, “Gilbert, may I ask a favour?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Please don’t make me explain. It’s really just school yard antics. If anyone at school asks, may you tell them I’m just dropping off your lessons to you? I just don’t want everyone asking what we did or what we spoke about. There are some people that think of me as an orphan girl that shouldn’t be associated with. I just don’t want people making assumptions or judgements. If it’s alright with you?” Anne didn’t dare tell Gilbert it’s mainly because Ruby has ‘dibs’ on him.

Gilbert hesitated for a second and was about to argue that she should not care what people think. But Gilbert himself has heard rumours and comments from others about Anne being an orphan much to his dismay. If he could protect her from further rumours and judgement by keeping quiet, he shall adhere to her request. It’s no one’s business anyway, he thought. Also, there was something nice about having his interactions with Anne being a secret, just a memory between the two of them.

“It’s fine Anne. What we do is just between us,” Gilbert assured her.

Anne left soon after and Gilbert grabbed another piece of cake for his father. He placed the cake on his father’s bedside table and sat down on the bed.

“I heard another voice. Was someone visiting?” John Blythe asked.

“It was Anne dropping by today’s lessons. I asked her to have some tea as you suggested.”

“I’m glad Gilbert. You need to interact with people of your age. Did all go well?”

“For a second I thought she was going to smash a plate over my head,” Gilbert chuckled.

“Why? What did you do?” John asked puzzled.

“I didn’t know what cake Mrs Kincannon made. I offered her a slice and without thinking I gave her a plate of carrot cake.” Gilbert blushed profusely.

John laughed until tears ran down his cheeks. “You’re a lucky boy a slate wasn’t lying around.”


	6. Wednesday's Engagement with Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's Wednesday visit to Gilbert's house

WEDNESDAY

It had snowed earlier in the day while lessons were conducted at school. As Anne walked towards the Blythes, she marvelled at the newly fallen snow. It was soft and so white it was almost too bright to look at. The ground was clean with only her footsteps marking the field. She was so enchanted by this island and felt so blessed that she found family at such a magical place.

As she approached the Blythe homestead, she took in the quiet and the pure white scene before her. She began to imagine herself as the Snow Queen, wearing the most pure and luxurious winter coat so warm and long trailing along the snow as she walked…….

“Ow!” wide, eyed and alarmed, she felt something hit her shoulder and a splatter of cold hit her cheeks. The Snow Queen in her imagination disappeared.

Wham! Snow hit her again and the books she was carrying dropped on the snow. She then heard laughter. She quickly picked up the books before they got soaking wet. As she stood and looked around, she saw the culprit - Gilbert, standing a few metres away from the barn entrance, snowball in hand, grinning cheekily, poised for another throw.

“Gilbert Blythe! Don’t you dare! It’s not funny!” a look of disgust on Anne’s face.

Gilbert dropped the snowball that was in his hand, looking sheepish and ran up to catch up to Anne who started to walk towards the porch. “Sorry Anne, I couldn’t help it. You looked so preoccupied and the freshly fallen snow was just too enticing. I thought it was the perfect opportunity for a snowball ambush. Hope I didn’t hurt you?” apologised Gilbert. He looked at her, concerned. Have I hurt her again?

“I’m fine!” she said tersely. Without missing a beat, Anne’s annoyed demeanour transformed into a cheeky grin as she rubbed a handful of snow in Gilbert’s face. She ran up the porch steps, turned around at a stunned Gilbert. Both were now laughing at what she accomplished.

I’ve never heard her laugh. How musical it sounds. Gilbert thought.

“I picked up…some snow…when I was picking….. up the books”, Anne struggled to say in between her laughter.

Gilbert threw his hands up, “I surrender,” he declared, highly amused.

As Anne’s laughter died down, she became self-conscious that she had let her guard down. She could see the girls, especially Ruby, admonishing her for having a laugh with Gilbert. But I haven’t done anything wrong, right? I’m just here to help out a classmate. There’s nothing wrong with having a bit of fun in the snow, right? Anne decided to ignore the questioning and just get to the matter at hand.

“Here are some books,” Anne extended the books to Gilbert, “and if you would like to return anything to Mr. Phillips, I may take them with me now if you so please.”

“I do have some writing I’d like him to check for me. Please come inside while I retrieve them. I’d rather you wait inside where its warm. It would be unhospitable of me to leave you outside in the cold.”

Gilbert led Anne into the parlour where John Blythe was sitting by the fire reading.

“Dad, you remember Anne?” Gilbert announced.

“Hello Anne, nice to see you again,” greeted John Blythe with a smile.

“Hello, Mr Blythe.”

Gilbert felt the need to explain what Anne was doing in the parlour, as his father’s smile turned into a wide grin against his pale skin. “Mr Phillips seems to have designated Anne as my study mate while I’m home from school. I was just about to fetch some of my writing for Anne to give to Mr Phillips to mark.”

“That is quite considerate of you Anne. Gilbert was about to fetch us some tea. Would you like to join us?”

Gilbert looked at his father wide-eyed. He tried not to blush, but was hoping Anne would accept the invitation.

“Oh, no thank you Mr Blythe. I hate to intrude,” Anne replied.

“No intrusion at all Anne. It’s actually a welcome distraction. If I have to look at Gilbert’s face another minute, I think I may lose my mind! I’m sure Marilla won’t mind if you stay awhile.” declared John, as he winked at both Anne and Gilbert.

It amazes Gilbert that even in sickness, his father is able to maintain his sense of humour.

It can’t hurt, thought Anne. It would be neighbourly of me to do so. “Of course, Mr Blythe. Thank you. Tea would be nice.”

John gestured for Anne to sit as Gilbert, with a spring in his step, went into the kitchen to fetch some tea and biscuits.

While Gilbert was in the kitchen, Anne looked around the parlour and her eye fell on the bookcase. Her eyes widened in pleasure seeing shelves from floor to ceiling filled with hardbound books. So many books compared to the Cuthberts! Gilbert is so lucky to have such a library! Her eyes trailed to the table beside the bookcase with books scattered in piles. So many books they can’t fit on the bookshelf! She thought in amazement.

John followed the girl’s gaze and asked, “Do you like to read Anne?”

“Oh, Mr Blythe, my absolute heaven would be to live in a library with floor to ceiling bookshelves at every corner and read for the rest of my days! I love books, the way they look, the way they feel and the smell of the pages…and the words…how they come together to bring such delight to the imagination. The possibilities are endless with books.”

John looked at the girl with interest. “Such a glorious description and so true. The Blythes are readers. We share your passion Anne. If you ever want to borrow anything from our collection please, you are most welcome.”

Gilbert appeared with the tea and proceeded to serve his father and Anne. He got his own cup and sat on the chair beside his father facing Anne. John Blythe, looked at his son, raised his eyebrows urging him silently to start a conversation with the girl.

“Um, Anne, how was school today?” asked Gilbert.

“Well, Moody kept on slipping on the same patch of ice just outside the school steps. He must have slipped four times. Diana and I are still separated in class and it pains me so, however, Mrs. Barry has not quite forgiven us for an incident that was merely an accident. We had a mathematics competition today on who is able to solve problems the fastest. I was doing well until I had to compete with Prissy over a geometry question and she solved it before me. But I’m fine with the result seeing as geometry is not my strong point and Prissy is one of the oldest at school so has more knowledge. She is actually very smart for an Andrews. I am in disbelief that she is of the same ancestry as Billy. Mr. Phillips is terse and cranky as always but he amazed me today by picking such an insightful activity! He asked if there was a poem we have read resonates with us personally or represents our ideals and if we cared to share. Although I think it was his way to have an easy afternoon because we could see him falling asleep, his eyes getting droopy as he listened to the fourth poem being recited in class. Then Billy Andrews slammed a book on his desk which caused Mr Phillips to wake up and jump from his seat and we were in hysterics. As you can imagine the laughter only infuriated Mr. Phillips so he made everyone clean and tidy up the schoolhouse before he allowed us to depart for home.”

Anne was breathless by the time she was finished. John and Gilbert looked at each other, amused.

“What a mouthful,” mumbled Gilbert with a smile.

“I heard that Gilbert Blythe!” Anne shot Gilbert a look.

“What an eventful day Anne. May I ask what poem did you say defined you?” asked John trying to avoid a disagreement between the two.

“Oh, Mr Blythe! I’m a bit embarrassed to say as it may come across as vain and over confident. But I thought of ‘A Red, Red Rose’ by Robert Burns. The first line just fills me with joy! ‘O my Luve is like a red, red rose,’” said Anne dramatically. “It mentioned the colour red which as you can see pretty much defines me, but someone in this world has written about loving the colour red when all my life I have perceived being a red-head as a shortcoming. I also imagine my mother or father whom I never met, reciting the poem to me and it just feels me with such hope.”

“I understand Anne. There is no vanity in it. Literature can be a powerful thing. We can take what we need from it and if it makes us feel positive then we have received a gift,” explained John Blythe.

“Anne is a gifted orator Dad. She understands the written word better than anyone at school.” Gilbert hoped the compliment would be noticed. He has always wanted to let Anne know that he thought she read well in class.

“Well Anne, I would be grateful if you can find it in your heart to read ‘Song of the Open Road’” requested John.

“Really Mr Blythe? I may not be able to do it justice?” Anne blushed.

“Somehow I think quite the opposite.” John Blythe turned to his son and gestured for him to give Anne the book he had on his lap.

Gilbert took the book and carefully turned its pages. When he arrived to the right page, he stood up and passed the book to Anne, while he held the book open with both hands. Anne lightly brushed one side of Gilbert’s hand as she took the book from him and he felt a slight shock as she touched skin.

Anne stood up, cleared her throat and began……

“Afoot and light-hearted I take to the open road…..”

After Anne finished reading, silence filled the parlour. She has a gift, John Blythe thought. The words tugging at his heart. “Magnificent Anne. Thank you.”

Anne gave a curtsey. “You’re welcome Mr Blythe. I really must go. Marilla and Matthew will start to wonder what’s keeping me. I hope I didn’t ruin Mr Whitman’s words for you.” Anne asked warily.

John Blythe tried to reassure the tiny girl in front of him. “Not at all Anne. You transported me back to a time where I was seeking adventure. I should thank you. Please, I insist, come visit again.”

Gilbert followed Anne out, picked up his writing and handed it to the hand that accidentally brushed his earlier. His father loved the written word and he knew that after hearing his favourite poem read aloud with such meaning that his father would sit there and let the words absorb in his soul.

“Thank you for having me over Gilbert.”

Gilbert looked at her delicate face, once again noticing her freckles and this time noticing the brightness of her blue eyes. “Anne, it’s me that has to thank you. Thank you for what you have done, for my father. You read his favourite.” He paused, not wanting her to go but he knew she had to go. It was getting late. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yes, Gilbert. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

When Anne got back to Green Gables and placed her books and Gilbert’s paper on her dresser, she became curious at what piece of writing Gilbert had written. He won’t know if I’ve read it, she reasoned to herself. When she read Gilbert’s writing, she let out a laugh. It wasn’t for Mr. Phillips after all. On several pieces of paper, he had written one hundred times – ‘I will not make any references to carrots around Anne Cordelia Shirley Cuthbert.’

Somehow, she doesn’t think he’ll be able to help himself.


	7. Thursday's Engagement with Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's Thursday visit to Gilbert's house

THURSDAY

John Blythe was in bed and had just woken up from his rest. Gilbert walked into his father’s room tray laden with his afternoon tea and a piece of apple tart that Mrs Kincannon baked before she left for the day.

“Thank you. You are too good to me.”

He then looked up at Gilbert with a puzzling look.

“Going anywhere?” John asked.

“Nope, just staying home with you.”

“Why are you wearing your best vest?”

“My other vest got dirty,” replied Gilbert almost too casually.

John sniffed a few times. “Can I smell lavender soap?”

Gilbert blushed and turned to face the window briefly hoping that it would hide his red cheeks.

“Just thought I’d wash up after breaking a sweat chopping wood.”

“Your hair looks nice and tidy. Did you run a comb through it?” John tried not to laugh as he looked at Gilbert, but he could not help grinning instead.

“Can’t a person just look after their own hygiene without being questioned?” asked Gilbert.

At that moment, they heard a knock on the door. But before Gilbert proceeded to walk out of his father’s room to greet their guest, he paused at the mirror and patted his curls down. John Blythe just looked in amusement.

Before Gilbert fully exited the room, he paused and looked at his father, a slight smile on his face. “Do you need anything else?” asked Gilbert.

“I’m all good son. Open the door, I have a feeling it’s for you.” He winked at Gilbert.

Gilbert opened the door and was shocked to see Anne with her hair down, soft waves blowing in the wind, framing her face and accentuating the creaminess of her skin. He was simply speechless.

“Gilbert! What’s wrong?” asked Anne alarmingly.

This broke the spell Gilbert was under. “Oh sorry. I have just never seen you with your hair unbraided. Come in.”

Anne placed a basket in the kitchen table together with some books for Gilbert. “It’s Moody and Charlie’s fault. They have been playing tricks on the girls lately. Today seems to be my turn. They both got their ink pots and placed my braids in it and proceeded to get a piece of paper and pretended my braids were pens! My ribbons were ruined! I spent our lunch hour cleaning the ink out of my hair. The ends are a bit damp. It will dry quicker unbraided.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Anne.”

“I’m fine. It’s just ridiculous boys!”

I hope I’m not one of the ridiculous boys, Gilbert thought.

“Anne, I was wondering if you are able to stay for a while and maybe help me with the English paper we have to write? I’m a bit torn on what direction to take. I’d like your opinion if possible?” asked Gilbert.

Anne shrugged. “If you wish.” Then she thought that this may be to her advantage. Gilbert doesn’t seem to have any problems with mathematics. Mr Phillips went through the current topic quite quickly due to his impatience and accused Anne of not listening when she asked for him to explain the concept again. Maybe Gilbert can help her.

“However, only if you reciprocate my favour,” Anne stated.

“What is it?” asked Gilbert suspiciously.

“May you help me with mathematics? Deal?” Anne stuck her hand out for a handshake.

“Deal!” agreed Gilbert. As Gilbert took her hand to shake it, he felt the same tingle that went up his arm yesterday.

*****

John Blythe could hear rising voices in the kitchen and came to investigate.

“It’s a tragedy!” Gilbert yelled.

“It’s romantical!” Anne yelled.

“Seriously Anne, let’s not argue about this. Death is the end result! It’s a tragedy!”

“The plot of the story is about the love of two people! It’s not tragical! It’s romantical!”

“Is romantical even a word?! Even tragical for that matter!? Why not just say ‘romantic’ or ‘tragic’?!” Gilbert asked throwing his hands up in the air.

“They are words in the English language to convey extreme romance and tragedy!”

“Not every book is a romance, Carrots!.”

“Gilbert Blythe! If I have my slate I would gladly hit you again! What version of Romeo and Juliet did you read?!”

John was leaning by the doorway to the kitchen watching this exchange in delight, Gilbert and Anne on opposite sides of the table.

Anne looked up and saw John Blythe standing quietly. “Mr Blythe. I’m sorry. Did we disturb you?”

Gilbert turned around and jumped off the kitchen bench he was sitting on. “I’m sorry Dad. I’ll help you back to bed. We’ll be quiet from now on.”

John held his hand up at Gilbert. “No, no Gilbert. I’m fine. If you can please fetch my chair and the book I’m reading from my room, I would appreciate it.”

Gilbert came back with his father’s armchair and positioned it near the stove for warmth on the side where Anne was seated.

John sat down and asked, “So what are you arguing about?”

“Mr Phillips set us an English paper with the question ‘Is Romero and Juliet by William Shakespeare a Romance or a Tragedy. Support your answer for one side only with reference to the text.’”, explained Gilbert.

“Anne here, thinks it’s a romance,” Gilbert continued.

“Romantical!” Anne interjected.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “I think it’s a Tragedy.”

“What do you think Mr Blythe?” asked Anne.

It was entertaining to the older Blythe that his son would argue over something academic and the fact that he found someone close his age ready to partake in such an argument was a wonder in itself. They may have different viewpoints but they are quite alike in intellect. Peas in a pod, he thought.

“Its romantical….” started John, grinning at Anne.

“Aha!” Anne exclaimed looking at Gilbert triumphantly.

“…..and a tragedy,” John finished.

“Aargh!!!” yelled Anne and Gilbert simultaneously. Gilbert ended up throwing a crumpled piece of paper at his father.

“You can’t tell us that Dad. Can’t you pick a side? And need I remind you that I am your own flesh and blood and you taught me everything I know!” exclaimed Gilbert.

“Oh, the youth of today,” John said jokingly, “they think that they know better.”  
“That’s the great thing about literature. It’s this and that. It depends on the reader on how it is interpreted. Both of you have very good arguments it seems. Write what your opinion is and it will make others think. That’s the beauty of the written word” advised John.

“Anne. I think we need to agree to disagree.” Said Gilbert.

Anne continued to look at Gilbert, unconvinced.

“Anne, I think we need a break from Romeo and Juliet. I’ll help you with maths if you wish?” Gilbert suggested.

“Fine, Gilbert Blythe. But if you call me Carrots again, I’ll bury you in the snow.” Anne threatened.

Anne then turn to John and said with a smile, “Sorry, for the threat to your son Mr. Blythe. But I’m afraid he has not learned his lesson the first time when he called me Carrots.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Anne. Perhaps I may assist by directing you to a stack of plates that you may be able to smash on his head?” said John, trying to keep a straight face.

“Thank you, Mr Blythe,” said Anne. “However, I may just give him one more chance. He seems to be a slow learner,” grinned Anne widely.

“Gilbert, it would do you good to show this young lady some decorum,” instructed John teasingly. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to sit here and read in peace without talk of garden vegetables.”

“I know when I’ve been outnumbered!” Gilbert replied back with a smile.

John Blythe started to read his book and found that having Anne in the house cut through the sadness brought on by his illness. He was glad for Gilbert to get some reprieve, no matter how short it may be.

On occasion, he would look up and watch the two youths work together. He saw his son, carefully approach Anne on the side she was sitting on as she explained what she didn’t understand. He watched Gilbert tentatively sit down beside Anne. Gilbert sat with a bit of distance to Anne as she continued to talk.

It was Gilbert’s turn to speak as he explained the concepts to Anne step by step. John looked up again from his book and noticed that while Anne has not moved, Gilbert still giving Anne his explanation on the mathematical concept, had been slowly edging towards Anne, as close as he could get without being too obvious.

John smiled. He suspected how Gilbert feels about the girl with the red hair, but he has a feeling that his son doesn’t quite know it yet, or doesn’t quite understand it. He was fifteen once, and it was a confusing time and he doesn’t envy his son at all having to navigate relationships.

Gilbert had given Anne a list of questions to do, to see if she understood what he explained. Gilbert stood up and moved back to where he was sitting before, opposite Anne and his father. Johns eyes met Gilbert’s and they both smiled at each other.

As John continued to read, Gilbert started to write his English paper and Anne diligently worked through the maths problems Gilbert gave her. The silence was actually comforting, for John and Gilbert, things actually felt normal.

John looked up again to rest his eyes and glanced at his son. What he saw made him pause for breath. He saw his wife in Gilbert. He had caught Gilbert’s unwavering gaze at Anne. The way the hazel eyes glanced at the girl and the small smile of delight on his face. It was the same look and the same smile, the same tilt of the head as his mother. Gilbert was looking at Anne the way his departed wife looked at John.

It was the look she gave him before they made their feelings known, or when they were courting and had to follow rules of propriety, or the times they were already wed and she would glance at him while she was caught up in domestic tasks. John felt the unsaid words from her from that look, that she loved him. And now, here he was and he could see his son looking at the girl sitting across from him the same way.

John looked at Anne. She was oblivious, concentrating on the work. Gilbert was still unaware his father observing him. John saw a few more lingering gazes and a few of Gilbert’s sudden movements to look elsewhere when Anne would lift her head in thought, knowing his son was afraid of being caught staring.

“I’ve finished, Gilbert. May you check it?” asked Anne, breaking the silence.

Gilbert took a few moments to look at Anne’s work. “Perfect!” he declared.

Anne smiled widely. She actually gave him a smile and it’s because of me, Gilbert acknowledged.

“Thank you for your help Gilbert. But I should go. Marilla knows I’m here but she still wants me home to help with supper." Anne turned to John and said, “Mr Blythe, thank you for having me and being on my side with regards to the Carrot situation.”

“A pleasure Anne. Until tomorrow?” asked John.

“Until tomorrow,” Anne replied.

Anne gathered her things and Gilbert walked with her to the door. He was very much entranced walking behind her and seeing the glorious curtain of red hair down her back.

“See you Gilbert.”

“Bye, Anne.” Gilbert closed the door and sighed.

As he started to walk back to the kitchen table, he heard Anne yell from the porch.

“Oh, and Gilbert?! Just so you know, Romeo and Juliet – it’s Romantical! See you!”

Gilbert shook his head and chuckled. He could hear Anne laughing as she walked towards Green Gables.


	8. Friday's Engagement with Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's Friday visit to Gilbert's house

FRIDAY

More snow fell during the day and a new layer of white covered Avonlea.

Gilbert was sitting beside his father’s bed trying to do some schoolwork.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” John asked Gilbert.

“Ready for what?”

“For your afternoon guest?” teased John as he tried to keep a straight face.

“Dad! It’s not like that! We’re friends!” Gilbert exclaimed.

“I see. Well you smell nice and you look presentable enough. It seems that is a newly pressed shirt. Maybe just fix your hair. A few curls have gone unruly.”

Gilbert quickly shot up from his chair and checked his hair in the mirror. It looked perfectly fine. John laughed so hard he started to cough.

“Dad, are you alright?”

“I’m fine son. Enjoy the afternoon.”

A gentle knock rattled the door and Gilbert left the bedroom.

“Hi Anne,” greeted Gilbert.

“Hi Gilbert. Here are some notes Mr Phillips wanted to you have. Did you need help with anything?” asked Anne as she handed Gilbert a stack of paper.

“Thank you. Um, I’m fine with the work so far. Ah, did you want to stay awhile? I was just going to the barn to feed Sunshine.”

“Sunshine?” asked Anne.

“Sunshine our mare,” explained Gilbert.

“I would love to make Sunshine’s acquaintance!”

As they walked into the barn, Anne marvelled at the country side around her.

“I love fresh snow don’t you. It’s like soft pillows on the ground. At the orphanage, when fresh snow had just fallen, I had the urge to sneak out and make a snowman. We were never allowed to build one because ‘we’d catch our death’ as the matron said and she didn’t want to bother with sick children. Anyway, even if she did, she wouldn’t let us borrow anything to dress up the snowman. It would have been just 2 big snowballs on top of each other.”

Gilbert saw the wistful look in Anne’s eyes. “That settles it, after feeding Sunshine, I would have done all my chores. So, we’ll make a snowman.”

“I’d love that!” exclaimed Anne.

As they entered the barn, Anne ran to the mare immediately as soon as she saw Sunshine. “Oh, Gilbert! Such an appropriate name for her! Her coat is so golden it really is sunshine!”

As Gilbert prepared the feed, he listened to Anne talk to the horse. She really sees everything in a different light, thought Gilbert in amazement.

Sunshine fed, Anne’s excitement could not be contained. “Come on Gilbert Blythe! Let’s build that snowman!”

They agreed for Gilbert to build the body and Anne will form a head of snow. Gilbert couldn’t stop looking at the glint in her eye and her brightest of smiles. He was glad that she is actually having an entertaining time with him.

Having balanced both giant snow balls on top of each other, Gilbert asked, “So Anne Shirley Cuthbert. Seeing as this is your first snowman, how would you like to give it a face?”

“Do you have some buttons Gilbert, for the face?” Anne asked.

“I believe I do. I’ll just go back to the house and fetch some.”

“Thanks Gilbert. I have some ideas for the hair and hands. Meet you back here.”

When Gilbert returned, Anne had placed a pile of hay on top of the snowman for hair and stuck sticks to the side of the body for arms, items she found in the barn. She then proceeded to take her gloves off and placed then at the end of the sticks for hands.

“What do you think?” She asked with a grin.

“Anne, your hands will freeze. Take your gloves back.”

“It’s fine Gilbert. I will place my hands in my coat pocket and I shall use my spare gloves tomorrow. We can’t have a snowman without hands, can we? Now, give the snowman a face Gilbert.”

Gilbert reached into his coat pocket and retrieved some buttons and carefully position them for eyes and a curve of buttons for a mouth.

“Seeing as you gave the snowman your gloves. I shall give him my scarf,” offered Gilbert.

Gilbert started to unwind his scarf from his neck, however, got himself into a tangle due to his thick gloves.

“Here, let me.” Anne proceeded to reach around Gilbert. Gilbert froze and did not dare move as she moved her arms around his neck, untangling the scarf. She’s so close, Gilbert thought.

“Hmm, you smell nice,” Anne said. “Like lavender. I do love lavender don’t you.”

Gilbert’s heart was pounding. Anne had already taken the scarf off his neck and took a step away from him. She was smelling his scarf like it was a bunch of wildflowers.

Anne carefully wrapped Gilbert’s scarf around their masterpiece. She then looked at Gilbert and said “We need a nose.”

“Now, Anne. Please do not be vexed. I have brought this purely to complete our snowman.” He reached into his pocket and offered the item to Anne.

“Seriously Gilbert? A carrot?”

“Have you got any more ideas for a nose?” Gilbert grinned.

“Plenty! But it will have to do.” She took the carrot and gave the snowman its nose.

Both Gilbert and Anne took a step back and looked at their creation. “There. Perfect!” Anne exclaimed.

“Yes, perfect,” mumbled Gilbert while looking at Anne.

“Maybe, it would have been better if we gave the snowman red hair,” Gilbert said teasingly. I have red yarn in the house we can use.”

“Stop being ridiculous, Gilbert Blythe! I do not wish to curse my first snowman with red hair!” Anne exclaimed.

“My first snowman!” Anne smiled excitedly.

Our first snowman, Gilbert thought.

“I better get back inside and check if my father is alright.”

“I’ll grab my books and go.” Anne said.

As they entered the house, Gilbert hear his father calling for him. He excused himself and asked Anne to wait in the kitchen.

“Dad, do you need anything?” asked Gilbert.

“May you give this book to Anne please? I thought she may enjoy it.” John Blythe reached over and gave Gilbert a book.

Gilbert walked back into the kitchen. Anne was rubbing her ungloved hands together. He hands over the book to Anne. “My Dad would love you to have this.” Anne’s fingers lightly brushed Gilbert’s hands when she reached for the book.

“Anne! Your hands are frozen!” without thought Gilbert took the book out of Anne’s hands and placed it on the kitchen table. He then grabbed Anne’s frozen hands and placed then together as if she was in prayer, then proceeded to rub the back of her hands between his.

“Gilbert, I’m fine really.”

Realising what he just did, Gilbert stepped back. Afraid that she would scold him, call him a cad or run away. He berated himself for not thinking. It was something his father did when he was younger, after playing in the snow, he would warm Gilbert’s small hands in his.

But Anne seemed to be indifferent to his actions. Gilbert was sort of relieved. He grabbed the book from the table and gave it to Anne again. “Sorry, here. From my father.”

Anne took the book from Gilbert, and stared at the cover in awe. ‘The Complete works of Charlotte Bronte.’ She ran her fingers over the embossed gold lettering and let out a gasp. The edges of the pages were coloured in gold leaf. Anne hugged the book to her chest. When Anne looked up, he saw tears welling up in her eyes. “May I thank him please?”

Gilbert went to see his father and came back within a few seconds and nodded. Anne followed Gilbert, knelt down beside John Blythe’s bedside and held his hand. “Mr Blythe, I cannot express just how much gratitude I have for what you have given me. No words are enough to express it. If its ever possible to say ‘thank you’ an infinite number of times I would. We both have a love for the written word that shows no bounds, and only a kindred spirit like you can understand how much this means to me. I will treasure this forever.”

“Anne, don’t ever let anyone dim your light.” John said as he squeezed her hand. “Anyway”, he said with a grin, “I had to somehow make it up to you for being called ‘Carrots’.”

Anne laughed and stood up. “My deepest gratitude again, Mr Blythe.” Anne turned to Gilbert and said “I’ll show myself out. I shall be back on Monday.”

Both Blythe men waited until they heard Anne close the door and then they both smiled at each other.

“You were out for a while Gilbert. Did you have a good afternoon?”

“We were in the barn….” Gilbert started to explain.

“Gilbert Blythe! Did you spend all that time in the barn with a girl? I taught you better than that!” John scolded, eyes wide.

Gilbert rushed an explanation. “Dad, no! Let me finish! We were in the barn and fed Sunshine!”

“Well, that’s a relief!”

“Then we built a snowman,” Gilbert continued.

“A snowman?” asked a puzzled John.

“She was never allowed to build a snowman while at the orphanage. So, it’s her snowman.” With a chuckle, Gilbert added, “A snowman with a carrot nose.”

John looked at his son fondly. “Gilbert, sometimes you have a wicked sense of humour.”

“Just like my father!” Gilbert shot back.

*****

That night, after supper was cleared away, both father and son retreated to John’s bedroom, kerosene lamps creating shadows in the dark. John was reading a newspaper while Gilbert had a history book on his lap.

Gilbert could not concentrate on what he was reading.

He thought of last Sunday night, when he saw his father deteriorate further in health. Gilbert was so consumed with anxiety and fear he decided to stay home, to stay close. He was still quite fearful of the future that he knows will come soon. He tried to push those feelings away, trying instead to concentrate on the now. His father was still here and there was still time for them. He didn’t want to waste what little time was left wallowing in his fears and sadness.

Then Anne came unexpectedly one afternoon and continued to do so every day during the week like clockwork. She was more receptive of him, still quite guarded at times but more open to let him in. He really wanted to be friends and he guessed in some way they are now. She let his father in and has seen his father delighted by the red head. The past week, her presence was a welcome break for him and his father.

Gilbert was also confused by his feelings for Anne. He did not feel the same way around Diana, Ruby or Josie. If he was honest with himself, and at this moment he was, he could not help but look at Anne when she was around. He has caught himself so many times looking at her face, freckles, button nose and thinking how the combination of those things just fit so well together.

The past year, Gilbert’s father had tried to impart as much information on everything and anything to him – from running the orchard, finances to the birds and the bees and rules of propriety on courting. But they never really touched on feelings for someone else.

Do I have a crush on her? He asked himself. Is it love or am I merely fascinated by her hair? I love the redness of her hair. We’re still young. It can’t be love, right? How do you know?

He looked at the picture of his mother that has been at his father’s bedside. How did Dad know and decide to propose to my mother? How did he decide she was the one for him forever?

“Gilbert, you have been on the same page for ten minutes and you have been staring at your mother’s picture for some time. Something bothering you?” John asked his son.

“How do you know Dad? How do you know you love someone enough you want to spend the rest of your life with them? How did you know with my mother?”

John had suspected that maybe Gilbert had been thinking about his feelings for Anne. He had seen a change in his son when Anne was around, but still the question surprised him. He thought his son would ask him about being attracted to a girl, but to ask about love? John acknowledged that Gilbert has been forced to grow up the last year and he was always a thinker, an analyser. He guessed this was no different.

“I have no definite answer for you son. Love can be a different experience for each person. It’s been explored in books, poems and songs and there is no definitive description. Love can bloom from first sight, or from friendship or from attraction. Sometimes you don’t even know it has been there all along.”

“How did you find it?” Gilbert asked.

John Blythe looked at his son. “Gilbert, I will be honest with you but I found love twice in my life. My first love was unexpected as it grew out of friendship. We were caught unawares when one day we realised love was there. It always was. We understood each other without having to explain. The relationship was both easy and challenging if that was possible. But I was left heartbroken, we both were. Obligation got in the way. Our destinies did not meet up and allow us to be together. It took years for the pain to subside. Feelings of regret followed me for a long time and sometimes it rears its head from time to time.”

“Then I met your mother,” John continued. “I was first attracted to her. I saw her reading the thickest of books and was intrigued at what could she possibly be reading. Then she looked up and I thought she had the most beautiful eyes and was jealous that the book she had in her lap was the receiver of such attention. We courted and during that courtship I saw her kindness and her tenacity. We had the ability to talk about everything and anything even if we did not agree with each other’s viewpoints. When I was with her it felt like I was home despite having travelled the world. I felt safe and I trusted her implicitly.”

“So how did you know you loved them? How did you choose?” inquired Gilbert.

“I believe that a person can find love more than once but not of the same timeline because you cannot feel the intensity of feelings that come with love for more than one person at the same time. But for me to define love for you means giving you my definition which may not be yours.”

“Dad, how would you define that you love someone?”

“For me love was when I felt safe, at home and the magnetic pull towards the other person is so great, just the mere thought of them or simplest of their touch causes your heart to pound or the skin to crawl with electricity. You see the future with that person where you are true to yourself. There is no need to pretend to be someone you’re not. They support your dreams and you want to completely support theirs because their happiness is important to you. You are vulnerable when they are around and they don’t see it as weakness. You don’t want to do anything that would hurt them and you have the strongest urge to make sure they are protected. The most confounding thing is that you don’t want to have to say goodbye, you want to be able to go to sleep at night and wake up in the morning with them beside you. You look forward to the end of the day when you go home to them despite only being gone for a few minutes or hours. When you go home to that person, whatever is happening in the world disappears and it’s just the two of you and nothing matters.”

Gilbert nodded. “It’s a lot to think about Dad.”

“I know I’m not making it easy.”

“May I give you some advice?” John asked his son.

“Please.”

“I find it’s all about honesty. Be honest with yourself, be honest with the other person. When you are honest about your feelings you think with your heart not with your head. Obligations, financial agreements and society can create barriers to love. You may need to ignore all that because it doesn’t matter. Sometimes you also have to fight for love. Obstacles may be in the way, but love is always worth fighting for even if the outcome is heartbreaking. Even if your heart breaks at least you know. Most of all be brave, bring the walls down. Set your fears and insecurities aside and take a chance. Always choose someone for love, Gilbert. That’s what I want for you.”

Gilbert nodded as he let his father’s words sink in.

Both Blythes returned to their reading material and continued in silence.

“Dad?” said Gilbert.

“Yes, son?”

“Thank you for giving her the book. It made her undeniably happy.” Gilbert said not looking up from the book he was reading.

John reached over to pat his son’s hand. “She’s a wonder Gilbert. Who knows what the future holds for you…” John paused and dared to say it, “….and Anne. Let destiny guide you and everything will reveal itself in time.”

Somehow, John knew at that moment that fate has plans for both Gilbert and Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I started writing the past few chapters of Anne visiting Gilbert, I thought the interaction would mainly be between the two teens. But while John Blythe was very sick, he managed to get himself up to greet Anne to the door the first time, so I thought it would be a good opportunity to explore John Blythe interacting with his son's future wife and to also delve deeper into the relationship between Gilbert and his father. The past 5 chapters were the end result.


	9. The Unfairness of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne on instinct decides to visit Gilbert on Sunday after church and finds that John's health has deteriorated

Anne decided to go for a walk after church and found herself near the Blythe property. She didn’t see Gilbert at church and knowing that Mrs. Kincannon normally did not attend to the Blythes on Sunday, she thought to best check on Gilbert and John Blythe.

As she approached, Anne could hear sounds of frustration in the barn.

“Ugh!” Bang!

“Ugh!” Bang!

She reached the barn doors and gently called out. “Gilbert?”

There she saw Gilbert in his coat and gloves, swinging the axe, chopping firewood. It seemed he had chopped enough firewood for the next two weeks. Beads of sweat were trailing down his face despite the cold weather.

“Is everything alright?” Anne asked concern on her face.

At the sound of her voice, Gilbert dropped the axe and sat on a nearby hay bale, not looking at Anne.

“What’s wrong?” Anne asked him again.

“You can tell me. I promise to be discreet,” urged Anne.

Gilbert looked straight ahead, trying to avoid looking at Anne. He was afraid that if he looked at her, his tears would spill out. He had to be strong for his father. “My father came down with a fever yesterday. It has not broken. He’s been very weak.” His voice was hard, coated with a tinge of anger.

“Oh.” Anne said quietly. “Is there anything I can do?”

Gilbert merely shook his head.

“Has your father had anything to eat today? Have you?” Anne asked. It was the only thing she could think of to say. She thought perhaps she can make them a meal.

Gilbert shook his head again.

“Come with me.” Anne asked him gently. She placed her hand on Gilbert’s back. He stood and Anne guided him back to his house.

As they entered the house, Gilbert moved away from Anne and went straight to his father’s room.

Anne set to work. She replenished the firewood in the fireplace. Then she boiled some water to make some tea and carefully arranged the tea for Gilbert with some biscuits on a plate and placed it on a tray. At the last minute she decided to place an extra cup of tea for John Blythe in the unlikely event he woke up and felt well enough to eat. She carried the tray in John’s room, where she found Gilbert sitting by his father. John was still asleep and looking pale and flushed at the same time, if that was possible. She placed the tray on the dresser nearby. As she walked past Gilbert to walk out the bedroom, she placed her hand on his shoulder for a moment and walked out.

She went back to the kitchen, found some cloth and soaked it in cold water. She placed the cloth on John’s bedside and quietly said, “For his forehead, to assist with the fever.” Anne watched as Gilbert nodded and placed the cloth on John’s forehead, dabbing every few seconds.

Anne noticed the tea was untouched. “Gilbert, please eat. You will need your strength,” she quietly encouraged him.

Then she set off to work. Anne checked the supplies in the kitchen. Anne worked quietly for an hour. Having found some meat, potatoes, onion, carrots and some herbs, she proceeded to make a stew for Gilbert and some broth for John. She cut up some apples, bread and cheese and placed them on a platter in case the Blythes didn’t care for a hot meal.

Having finished cooking, Anne went back to the room to clear the cups of tea she left earlier. She was pleased to see that Gilbert at least had some tea and biscuits. She returned with some water in a jug, some glasses, one bowl of stew, a bowl of broth and a platter of food and covered it with a cloth, ready for when Gilbert of John were ready to eat. Anne went back into the kitchen and proceeded to clean up the mess she had made, all in the quiet of the house.

She was absorbed with washing the pots and didn’t hear Gilbert enter the kitchen. “May I help you?” Gilbert gently asked.

“It’s alright Gilbert.”

Gilbert sat down at the kitchen table and watched Anne working quietly for a few minutes. He was amazed she knew her way around. He knew he was different today. All day he had been wishing that things were different. He went from feeling anger at the unfairness that life has dealt him and fear or being alone and sadness at the thought of losing the one person he had loved all his life. He was exhausted.

He was also tired of people’s pity, of their attempt to make things right, because there is no way that anything can fix what he is about to face. Gilbert just wanted to be left alone. I don’t want Anne’s pity, he thought.

“May I ask you a favour?”

Startled by Gilbert’s voice, Anne turned from the task she was doing and looked confusingly at Gilbert. She had never heard him speak with such command. Anne didn’t reply but waited for him to say what he had to say.

“Tell Mr. Phillips that for the next few days, I will be unable to keep up with my lessons from home and he is to wait until I return to school and I will catch up then.”

“Alright,” Anne complied with the request. “May I still come? To check on you and help you if you need?”

“No, Anne. There is no need for it.”

“Gilbert, it really is no trouble…”

“Please Anne! I don’t want to argue about it. I..I want to be left alone.” Gilbert’s voice continued to be formal and commanding.

“It’s fine Gilbert. I shall leave you to it.”

Gilbert nodded. Stood up and went back to sit with his father.

After Anne had cleaned the kitchen and put everything away, she thought it best to go back to Green Gables. She went back to John Blythe’s bedroom to check if Gilbert needed anything doing before she left.

Anne found Gilbert asleep, sitting on the chair beside his father’s bed. His body was draped over his father in an awkward cuddle, Gilbert’s ear against his father’s chest. Anne could just make out trails on both his cheeks from dried up tears.

She decided to explore the house for blankets, cushions and pillows. She collected all that she could find and took it to John’s room. Anne draped one of the blankets over Gilbert, which made Gilbert stir. He sat up, holding the blanket over him.

Anne then proceeded to make a makeshift bed on the floor near the chair in case Gilbert wanted to sleep in his father’s room. Gilbert watched in Anne in silence as she smoothed out the pile on the floor and stood up when she was satisfied the job was done.

“Anne,” said Gilbert quietly. This time the tone was softer, more friendly. “I’m sorry about before. In the kitchen.”

“That’s alright, Gilbert. I shall go back to Green Gables. I’ll walk myself out. If you need anything at all at any time, even in the darkest of hours please feel free to just ask.”

Gilbert nodded. As Anne went to walk out of the room she heard, “Thank you.”

*****

When Anne returned to Green Gables, Marilla was beside herself.

“Anne! What kept you? I was getting worried. Lunch has been packed hours ago I was about to get Matthew to ride around Avonlea to look for you. Where have you been?” asked Marilla.

“I’m sorry Marilla. I visited the Blythes. Gilbert just needed some help after church.”

“That’s fine Anne. You’re home now. Go wash up for lunch,” Matthew instructed.

The Cuthbert siblings noticed that their charge was way less exuberant than normal as she ate her meal. “Is everything alright Anne? You seem to be at a loss for words. You’re unusually quiet.”

“Mr Blythe has had a fever and it has not broken. Gilbert asked me not to deliver his lessons in the next few days. I’m just a bit concerned with Gilbert’s state today. He seemed…different,” Anne said quietly.

Marilla and Matthew looked at each other grimly. “Thank you for letting us know Anne. Marilla and I will check on the Blythes tomorrow,” Matthew said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show in this chapter Gilbert starting to feel anger about the thought of losing his father and his desire to be left alone, because nothing anyone can do will be able to fix the situation and the pain he is feeling. It should also tie in with his actions on the show of not wanting to go inside his home after his father's burial. He just couldn't face anyone knowing that anything that is said to him will not bring his father back.
> 
> Also, the next chapter becomes heartbreaking for Gilbert.....


	10. When a Son loses his Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert loses his Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sets the scene before John Blythe's funeral. I was thinking, how can a fifteen year old boy who has no one else be left alone the day his father dies? I did not think Marilla would allow Gilbert to be by himself on such a tragic day, so I have him staying at Green Gables for at least a day after he tragically loses his father.

The following day, Anne came home from school and walked into Green Gables with Marilla and Rachel Lynde sitting in the parlour. Both with a handkerchief in one hand, eyes brimming red.

Anne looked at both women and she just knew – Gilbert was an orphan.

“Matthew has gone over to fetch Gilbert,” Rachel explained to Anne. “Gilbert may be staying here for a day or two until such time he is ready to make arrangements for his father. Gilbert shouldn’t be alone at this time, especially the first few days.”

Marilla had silent tears falling down her cheeks and with trembling hands wiped away her tears.

“I expect you to be considerate of what Gilbert is going through right now, Anne. Please give him space that he needs. He will ask us for assistance if he needs it. Do you understand?” Marilla asked sadly.

“Yes, Marilla.”

A few minutes later, Gilbert was standing at the bottom of the stairs of Green Gables, Matthew came in right behind him holding a small case. Upon hearing them enter, Anne ran to meet them and stopped short upon seeing Gilbert. She stood at one spot transfixed at the sadness that enveloped the boy from school.

Marilla rushed over and held Gilbert. Gilbert accepted the hug and held Marilla for a while and sobbed. Gilbert tried not to break down but this was the first touch of human comfort that he has received since his father’s passing. Mrs Kincannon, Dr. Ward and the Minister were the first ones with him, yet they only offered words of sympathy. He pulled away from Marilla and apologised. “I’m sorry.”

“Gilbert, you do not need to apologise for anything,” Matthew said.

Marilla put one arm around Gilbert and said, “Now Gilbert, you may stay as long as you please. If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask. Let us know if we can be of assistance with any of the arrangements. We have no expectations of you during your stay here and you may come and go if you need.”

“Thank you. If you wouldn’t mind. I’d like to lie down for a while.” Gilbert said quietly.

“I’ll show you to your room,” Matthew said as he walked up the steps with Gilbert’s case.

That night, Gilbert requested that he stay in the guest room during supper, citing he was not hungry. The Cuthberts let him be. After supper has been cleared, Anne organised an apple, biscuits and a glass of water on a tray.

“Where are you taking that Anne? You’ve just eaten supper. Surely you’re not still hungry?” asked Marilla.

“It’s for Gilbert, Marilla. He may get hungry later.”

“Good idea, Anne. You may bring it to him and go straight to bed. It’s been an emotional day.” Matthew said.

Anne went upstairs. She could see Gilbert had left the door to the guest room open. As she entered, she saw him sitting by the window, looking out into the field. She placed the tray on the chest of drawers in the room and looked at Gilbert who continued to look outside.

“Um…if you need anything, my room is right at the end of the hall,” Anne offered.

Gilbert remained quiet so she turned to walk out and made a move to close the door.

“Anne?” Gilbert said. “May you please leave the door open and let Marilla and Matthew know? I’d like to feel like I’m not alone. Having the door closed feels a bit… isolating.”

Anne nodded.

Anne told Matthew and Marilla of Gilbert’s request to leave the guest room door open. Anne thought she would reciprocate and leave her bedroom door open, just this once.

A few hours into the night, Anne woke up and heard muffled sobs, or was it a muffled scream? She crept out of her bed with a blanket wrapped around her nightdress and tip toed towards the sound in the guest room.

There was Gilbert, still wearing the clothes he wore that day, sitting up in bed with a pillow behind him and another pillow pressed against his face as he tried to muffle the indescribable noise he was making.

Anne touched him lightly on the shoulder and whispered, “Gilbert, do you need anything?”

Gilbert continued to release his despair into the pillow and Anne was at a loss. She could only watch.

But Gilbert, having realised he woke up Anne, slowly regained control. After a few deep breaths, he released the pillow from his face. He then shifted towards one side of the bed, and placed the pillow in his hands in the space he made, against the headboard. Anne climbed in the bed beside Gilbert and sat next to him on top of his blankets. Anne carefully fixed her own blankets on top of her.

“He’s gone, Anne. For good.” Anne was still at a loss on how to comfort this boy. There was nothing she could think of that she could say that would make him feel better. She asked herself, is it better to keep quiet? Should I say he should remember the great times they shared? She decided just to sit there and let him be.

“Anne,” Gilbert whispered. “I’m an orphan.” He then made a noise that was halfway between a sob and a sigh.

Anne looked at Gilbert and in the moonlight streaming through the window, she could see a stream of tears run down his cheeks. He cried silent tears. With every blink, Gilbert let the tears stream down his cheeks.

She found his hand and held it. He held her hand back for comfort.

They held hands in silence until they both fell asleep sitting up against the headboard of the bed.

Anne woke up a few hours later and everything was still. Careful not to wake up Gilbert, she crept out of bed and back to her room in sadness still at a loss at how to comfort a boy that has lost everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts here were to show Anne not knowing how to comfort Gilbert knowing that he's now an orphan like her. Anne has not had any good memories growing up as an orphan so can't find the words to make Gilbert feel better knowing it can be hard. Also its a precursor to what she says to Gilbert in the show about him being lucky that he has good memories of his father - its the only thing that she could think of to say to try and comfort him, a comment which created despair for both.


	11. Destiny's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert as a husband to Anne reflects on family and the love he has for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is I think the last chapter for this particular story. Thank you for joining me in this journey.

Gilbert, Anne and Joy arrived from Toronto yesterday for a summer vacation in Avonlea. To the delight of Delly, she was to share a room with her cousin Joy. Delly was big enough to be able to look after the two-year-old. Hazel had prepared John Blythe’s old room for Gilbert and Anne as they were unable to stay in their Avonlea home on the other side of the orchard due to renovations.

John Blythe’s room has been redecorated and furniture rearranged, but the dresser held a picture of Gilbert’s mother and father, John’s military medal which was displayed in a frame and his Walt Whitman book of poetry. When Gilbert woke up on this particular morning, he lightly kissed his wife on her forehead careful not to wake her and surveyed the room. Gilbert’s eyes fell on the dresser and his conversations and travels with his father were suddenly retrieved from memory. A silent tear fell down his cheek. He sometimes missed him so bad, it was painful.

Gilbert didn’t notice Anne had opened her eyes, fully awake and saw her husband staring at the collection of Blythe memories. She fully turned to her side to face Gilbert, kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his bare chest. Gilbert looked down and found those blue eyes that he adored so much looking at him. “You miss him,” Anne said.

“I do,” said Gilbert as he kissed the top of Anne’s head.

Gilbert watched from the porch as his wife held the hand of their two-year-old daughter Joy while they walked at the nearby field picking wildflowers. Delly was running towards them, with a flower crown on her head that her Auntie Anne made for her.

Anne looked stunning, he thought, like a woman in a painting with hair currently loose and caught in the gentle breeze - she was on vacation and wanted to feel carefree which included not pinning her hair up. They were blessed by the bluest of skies and the greenest of grass today – a perfect picture of a perfect summer’s day.

He could see Elijah tending to the orchard while he was whistling, and behind him he could smell the delicious baked goods that Hazel put in the oven after the family had breakfast together. He could hear Bash teasing his mother just inside the house, about how now she’s a grandmother, if she would like a walking stick for her upcoming birthday. Gilbert just shook his head at Bash’s mischief.

As he sat on the porch steps, while he was putting on his boots, he couldn’t believe that this was his family. An orphan boy, who thought he would be a lonesome man for the rest of his life, managed to receive the gift of family – a wonderful one at that.

Caught in his thoughts, he didn’t hear his brother come out of the house. He suddenly felt a clap on his back while sitting on the steps. “Hey brother. Just because you’re a big shot doctor now, doesn’t mean you can escape your orchard duties. If you don’t get the job done today, I’m afraid you’re going to have to clean the latrines.”

“Don’t worry Bash. I’ll get it done.” Gilbert smiled.

“Also, stop ogling at your wife. It’s getting a bit embarrassing having to look at a lovesick puppy. I thought you’d be over it by now,” Bash grinned.

“Never Bash. I don’t think I’ll ever get over just how lucky I am.”

Bash continued to tease. “I agree with that. You’re lucky alright. Can’t believe she picked a skinny pencil of a man with a mop head for a husband.”

“I captivate her in other ways, Bash.”

“How so Gilby?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Gilbert stated and winked at his brother.

Bash pretended to shudder. “No thank you. I’d rather not.”  
Both Gilbert and Bash laughed.

“You coming?” Bash asked as he nodded his head towards the orchard.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to visit my Dad first.”

“Sure Gilbert. Take your time.”

Gilbert walked to the family plot and sat on the stone bench and looked at the headstones of Mary Lacroix and John Blythe.

Hello Dad, hello Mary, Gilbert thought.

Mary, your Bash has not changed at all. Gilbert laughed to himself. He’s still the immature man you married. You should be proud of Elijah. Your son has only proved himself to be a hard worker and good businessman. A changed man. It’s all because of you Mary. Your love for him made him into a better person. And Delly! She reminds me of you! Caring, kind and a wicked sense of humour! She has your eyes and your smile.

Dad, I hope you look down and check up on me from time to time. I have tried to make you proud. I’m finally a doctor and I have married the most wonderful, amazing person I have ever met. You were right, when I was honest to myself, I saw that she was the one. Sometimes, I just cannot contain how much love I have for her. It’s so overwhelming – makes me laugh and cry at once. What I do for Anne never seems enough but she tells me that I have given her the universe. I wish you could have met your granddaughter Joy. Anne has blessed me with such a miracle. I feel so incredibly lucky. My family is my home. Did you know? About Anne? Did you see that she was my destiny? I miss you so dearly.

Gilbert could hear the light crunching of the grass behind him as the breeze carried the light scent of her lavender perfume. He turned around and saw his Anne. His Anne with an E. At once, Gilbert’s face lit up.

“I’ve brought Mary a flower crown and some wildflowers for Joy’s Grandpa Blythe.”

Anne placed a basket with the flowers on the stone bench beside Gilbert and wrapped her arms around his chest as she stooped behind him, her chin resting on his shoulder. Gilbert held her arms that were in front of his chest and closed his eyes as he breathed her in, relishing the peace.

“A kiss for your thoughts, Dr Blythe,” said Anne in a whisper. Gilbert unwrapped her arms from his body and guided her to sit on his lap. Anne then placed her hands around his neck.

“I’d rather a penny, Mrs Blythe,” chuckled Gilbert.

“I’m a penniless teacher with only kisses and affection for my one true love,” grinned Anne.

“I suppose I’ll have to settle for a kiss then.” Gilbert rolled his eyes dramatically.

They both laughed and as the laughter died down, Gilbert touched her lips with his and they shared a slow and most tender and gentle kiss. As they broke apart, Anne melted into him. She felt the purest love from that kiss and even after so long is still in disbelief that this man adored her so.

“Gil, are you alright?” a look of concern in Anne’s eyes as she gazed at her husband.

“Just..just wishing he was here to see you and Joy with me.”

“He’s watching Gil. I know it,” reassured Anne.

“You know, I think he knew you were my destiny,” said Gilbert. “The week when you visited me to drop my lessons off when I looked after him, he would tease me about you. But before…before he passed, he spoke to me about love and indicated he knew about us.”

“He was a kindred spirit Gil. He accepted me the way I was, and the way I am right from the beginning. I believe he did know about us.”

“I’m glad you got to spend time with him, even for a short time. He loved it when you read Walt Whitman and when he gave you that book…. It was my mother’s. He knew.”

“Destiny,” whispered Anne.

****************************************

Follow the rest of the story..... Parts 1-4 have been posted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Anne and Gilbert lost Joy in the books but I could not make myself do it to them here. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading.
> 
> I have scenarios in my head with Anne and Gilbert falling in love, alternative scenes to Season 3. Will see if I get a chance to get time write again.


End file.
